Caretas
by Ninotchka-murphy
Summary: La imagen, en algún momento de la vida, se vuelve primordial, a tal punto que se daría lo que fuera por seguir en la cúspide de la pirámide social. Eso, Shaoran lo entiende bien, por ello, está dispuesto a todo con tal de no perder su posición, incluso a volver al hogar que abandono tres años atrás... ¿Podrá mantener las caretas y no caer rendido ante unos bellos ojos esmeraldas?
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaración: los personajes del universo SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

 _ **Capítulo 1: ¿Problemas en el paraíso?**_

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Sonrió. Se veía espectacular.

—Señora, el chofer se encuentra aquí—avisó su ama de llaves desde la puerta. No tenía permitido entrar, de hecho, nadie lo tenía. Aquel vestido negro debía ser el secreto mejor guardado de la noche.

Cogió su largo abrigo negro y se lo colocó, revisando con recelo que ni un solo milímetro de tela se asomara. Sonrió al espejo dándose ánimos.

—Tú puedes Sakura— acomodó un mechón que se soltó de su peinado—Estas perfecta—decretó.

Salió de su habitación y tomó el pequeño bolso que descansaba sobre una silla.

—Qué tenga una bella velada señora—deseó la mujer de unos cincuenta años.

—Gracias Ágata. En cuanto me vaya puedes retirarte—sonrió.

Al salir de casa una imponente limosina propiedad de Li Industries la esperaba.

—Buenas tardes Wei—saludó al hombre de unos 55 años que le abría la puerta.

—Buenas tardes señora Li—se tensó al ser llamada así, pero recobró rápidamente la compostura al subir al vehículo.

—Asumo que su joven amo ya se encuentra en el evento—soltó con veneno.

—Así es. Me pidió que lo disculpara por no poder venir a buscarla, pero estará ahí para ayudarla a salir del coche—Wei la miro por el retrovisor y sonrió.

—Shaoran, siempre tan atento—comentó con sarcasmo.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso. Sakura sabía que no era culpa de Wei que su esposo fuera un completo idiota, pero no podía evitar lanzar un poco de veneno cuando hablaba sobre él. En cierta medida era terapéutico insultarlo cuando no estaba presente.

Suspiró una vez que divisó la alfombra roja desde la ventanilla del vehículo. El lugar estaba atestado de gente, reporteros principalmente. Li Industries cada año organizaba un evento de alta convocatoria.

—Hemos llegado señora—avisó el chofer.

—Gracias Wei—le sonrió. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero alguien desde afuera se le adelantó.

Ahí estaba él, ante ella vistiendo un esmoquin Armani ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla. Aceptó. Sabía bien que una vez que saliera del auto tenían que ser una pareja feliz.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa al joven el cual solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Él se acercó a Sakura, la abrazo por la cintura y acerco su rostro al de ella.

—Nos quieren entrevistar—susurró en su oído. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir perfectamente el olor de su perfume. Se sintió embriagada por el aroma.

—Perfecto—respondió con una sonrisa. Ya se había vuelto experta en sonreír.

—Nos esperan en la entrada—dijo mientas caminaban, él seguía abrazándola por la cintura. Cada cierto tiempo se detenían para posar ante las cámaras.

—Y aquí tenemos a una de las mejores parejas del mundo empresarial. Sakura y Shaoran Li. ¿Qué tal han estado chicos? —saludó una mujer rubia acompañada por un chico con una cámara a la entrada de las oficinas de Li industries.

—Muy bien gracias—respondió Shaoran estrechando más su abrazo.

—Bueno, es un honor que puedan regalarnos un poquito de su tiempo para contestar estas preguntas—sonrió la entrevistadora—Sakura, te hemos visto este último tiempo despampanante por aquí y por allá, entre reuniones de beneficencias y fiestas de la alta sociedad. Pero hoy, hoy eres la figura central de este evento, cuéntanos porqué— finalizó.

—Como ya se sabe, este evento consta de una subasta de diversos artículos para recaudar dinero para la fundación y uno de esos artículos es un vestido Versalle diseño único. El cual traigo puesto en este momento—sonrió la muchacha.

—¿Shaoran, has podido ver el vestido? —la entrevistadora se dirigió al joven castaño.

—No, sólo dos personas en el mundo han visto el vestido, el diseñador y mi bella esposa—contestó depositando un suave beso en la coronilla de la chica.

—Vaya que monada. Ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta—sonrió la entrevistadora. _"Si supieras"_ pensó Sakura.

—Siento que vivo en una luna de miel permanente— dijo en conferencia la castaña de ojos verdes.

—Maravilloso, pero Sakura necesitamos saber algún detalle sobre el vestido, cualquier cosa que ayude a aguantar la espera hasta las 12—el vestido sería lo último en subastarse y hasta entonces nadie podía ver nada.

—El vestido es talla S, pero es ajustable a un cuerpo más pequeño—Sakura sonrió—Fue donado por Shaoran y por mi—en realidad Shaoran fue quien pagó por el vestido, pero para ella eso era lo de menos. Se mordió el labio debatiendo si decir o no lo que estaba pensando—Y... No sé si puedo contarlo—jugueteó con la entrevistadora, ya sabía manejar las apariciones mediáticas.

—Esto es ultra confidencial, nadie se va a enterar—siguió el juego la rubia— Te lo prometo. Palabra de Scout—levantó la mano. Sakura miró coquetamente a Li. Él inmediatamente entendió el mensaje por lo que se encogió de hombros y le regaló una sonrisa de cómplice.

—Bueno, solo diré una palabra, pero de mí no lo supiste—hizo una pausa y se acercó al micrófono—Diamantes—retrocedió y sonrió.

—Vaya, eso nos deja con más intriga, pero lo dejaremos hasta aquí para no seguir retrasándolos—finalizó la entrevistadora haciendo una señal de corte—Muchas gracias por sus palabras— agradeció.

—No hay porque, ahora si nos disculpas debemos entrar—se despidió Shaoran.

—Adiós, que tengan una linda noche—deseó la entrevistadora.

Siguieron caminando abrazados y sonriendo.

—¿Cuánto me costó el vestido? —le preguntó sutilmente en el oído.

—Lo suficiente para dejar seca la BlackCard—sonrió mientras posaba para el fotógrafo oficial.

—Joder—murmuró—Creí que tenías un presupuesto. Incluso Daidouji me dió un aproximado—la reprendió mientras caminaban por un pasillo desocupado. Todos los invitados ya habían llegado y se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares.

—Lo siento—murmuró sin una pizca de arrepentimiento—El diseñador me pregunto si quería un diamante grande o muchos pequeños, y ya sabes. Los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una mujer—sonrió con malicia.

—Prima—llamó una joven de cabello amatista y ojos a juego.

—Tomoyo querida—inmediatamente cambió su semblante a uno relajado.

—Ya está por empezar la ceremonia, deben darse prisa—explicó mirando al castaño—Li—hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. El castaño no era santo de devoción de la muchacha.

Caminaron en silencio, ahora tomados del brazo. En cuanto entraron al salón los invitados se pusieron de pie y los recibieron con aplausos. De vuelta las caretas.

Avanzaron hasta la mesa central donde los esperaban Daidouji Tomoyo y Hiiragizawa Eriol socios de la empresa.

—Pero si es el enigma de la noche. Lady Sakura— saludó Eriol besando la mano derecha de la joven.

—Siempre encantador Eriol—sonrió al inglés mientras tomaba asiento entre Shaoran y Tomoyo.

—¿Puedes dejarme ver el vestido? —sonrió Eriol. La amatista le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejará ver el vestido si ni yo lo he visto? —regañó Tomoyo.

—Lo siento, pero ya queda poco pare revelar el vestido—se disculpó la castaña tomando la mano de su prima—Prometo que los próximos vestidos que use serán diseñados por ti—Tomoyo, aparte de ser accionista minoritaria de Industrias Li, era directora de jugueterías Daidouji y diseñadora ocasional.

—No te preocupes por eso querida. Ya vendrán otros eventos—sonrió.

La subasta empezó y uno a uno diversos artículos de lujos fueron siendo subastados. Cada vez que Sakura levantaba su paleta Shaoran se tensaba a su lado. Disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir, hasta el momento había adquirido un par de pendientes de jade y una pintura donada por Tomoyo.

—Es por la caridad—le susurró.

—¿No basta con lo que donamos cada mes? —contestó el susurro y le tomó la mano.

—Jamás es suficiente—sonrió a la cámara que estaba frente ellos.

—Algún día nos dejaras en la ruina— susurró una vez que el fotógrafo se fue.

—Ya vivimos en la ruina—murmuró para sí.

—Ahora, lo que todos estábamos esperando—anunció el presentador—Dejo con ustedes a don Li Shaoran—los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Shaoran besó la mano de su esposa y subió al escenario.

—Primero que todo es un honor para mí dirigirme a ustedes en nombre de Li Industries. Lamentablemente ni mi madre ni hermanas han podido asistir, sin embargo me solicitaron que les de su más profundo agradecimiento. Sin ustedes la Fundación Li no hubiera podido ayudar como lo ha hecho este último año—siempre se le han dado bien lo discursos—Bueno sé perfectamente que no es a mí a quien quieren ver ¿no?—se escuchó una risa— Todos, y me incluyó, estamos expectantes para saber cómo será lo que viene a continuación, por lo que sin más preámbulos invitó a subir a mi bella y espectacular esposa Li Sakura—aplausos por doquier, ella se levantó de su asiento y saludo.

Caminó hacia el escenario con una sonrisa, Shaoran le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir los escalones, agradeció en susurro.

—Cada día esta mujer luce más espectacular— dijo y la besó generando aplauso de los espectadores. Sakura se quedó estática. Hace meses que no probaba los labios de Shaoran, al separarse el gusto de tabaco y menta quedaron impresos en sus labios. Sonrió, porque se supone que eso era lo que debía hacer. Sonreír y asentir— Volveré a mi lugar, no quiero seguir alargando la espera—se retiró dejándola sola al lado del podio hasta que llego el subastador.

—Bien, aquí tenemos una pieza de una renombrada marca, consta de 6 metros de seda y al menos 50 incrustaciones de diamantes— esa era su señal para dejar caer el abrigo. Juró que había escuchado el "oh" de la audiencia y sonrió. Había logrado la respuesta que esperaba. Un vestido completamente negro, con escote en la espalda y un medio cinturón de diamantes adornaba el bajo busto, bajo los diamantes el tul negro delgado daba la ilusión de vestido de princesa. Giro sobre sí misma y caminó de un lugar a otro para que la gente pudiera apreciar bien el vestido—comenzaremos la puja con cien mil dólares

Decenas de paletas se levantaron, poco a poco empezaba a subir la puja y las paletas disminuyeron, vio a Shaoran, pero este no parecía verla realmente, se encontraba idiotizado, cuando hicieron contacto visual el pareció despertar del trance y levanto su paletilla.

—Doscientos mil dólares— ofreció, el mundo alrededor quedo en silencio.

—Doscientos mil a la una—anunció el subastador, nadie parecía decir nada—A las dos—levantó el martillo en señal de venta concretada.

—Doscientos cincuenta mil dólares— otro suspiro inundo el lugar, un joven misterioso levanto su paletilla en una de las mesas del fondo.

—Trescientos mil dólares—contra atacó Shaoran levantándose.

—Quinientos mil dólares— el misterioso muchacho también se usó de pie, Sakura miró al chico, pero no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Un sombrero cubría gran parte de su cabellera y rostro.

—¿Sabe de quien se trata? —Le susurró el subastador.

—Ni la menor idea— confesó, miró a Shaoran el cual se encontraba serio, como si debatiera entre seguir pujando o no.

—Quinientos mil dólares a la una—anunció nuevamente el subastador.

—Setecientos cincuenta mil dólares—Shaoran la miraba directamente a los ojos de una manera que ella no pudo descifrar.

—Un millón de dólares—el extraño se acercó un poco más al escenario— Y si alguien hace otra puja súmele cien mil hasta que se cansen—sonrió de medio lado. Sakura miró a Shaoran y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no siguiera con eso. Shaoran dejó caer su paleta en señal de rendición, se encontraba molesto y frustrado por haber sido ridiculizado por un don nadie en su propio evento.

—Entonces un millón de dólares a la una, a la dos y a las tres— finalizó el subastador—Vendido al caballero de sombrero—el aludido inmediatamente se despojó del sombrero revelando una corta cabellera plateada. Poco a poco el joven, ya nada desconocido para Sakura, se acercó al escenario. —Recuerden que a continuación viene una celebración donada por Li industries—avisó el subastador.

—Solo tú eres capaz de hacer una entrada así—susurró Sakura con ternura mientras aceptaba la mano que le era tendida.

—Sé cuánto te encanta el drama, y, ¿Qué más dramático que una subasta en contra del dueño de casa? —sonrió—Venga. Vamos a saludar a Tomoyo—sugirió. Sakura y el recién llegado caminaron hasta la mesa donde los aguardaban los demás.

—¿Cómo no sé me ocurrió que serias tú? —se regañó la amatista, levantándose de la mesa para ir a saludar al recién llegado.

—Tan guapa como siempre Tomoyo—beso la mano de la joven generando un sonrojo de esta.

—¿y tú eres? —interrumpió Shaoran.

—Yukito Tsukishiro, un gusto conocerte Shaoran Li—sonrió amable—Sakura querida, déjame decirte que ese vestido te sienta fenomenal—hizo girar a Sakura generando un sonrojo en ella.

—No es para tanto, cualquier persona con este vestido se vería fantástica— le restó importancia Sakura— Pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que volvías a Japón— consultó tomando la mano del joven y llevándolo hacia los asientos.

—He venido con una orden explicita— sonrió mientras tomó asiento donde hace unos minutos estaba sentado Shaoran, generando molestia en el castaño.

—¿Y la orden es? —preguntó curiosa sin percatarse del estado anímico del castaño. En esos momentos ella solo tenía ojos para el joven de lentes.

—Cito textual " _Comprar el vestido que lleva el monstruo y regalárselo por su cumpleaños"_ —se tensó al escuchar eso.

—Touya siempre tan considerado—comentó con una sonrisa falsa.

—Ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños número 25, y bueno Touya quiso estar presente a su manera—sonrió— Tu esposo se ve algo molesto— le susurró al oído. Sakura volteo para ver como Shaoran miraba la escena con cara de pocos amigos mientras hablaba con Tomoyo y Eriol, posiblemente la amatista estaba explicando la relación que tenía con el joven de cabellos plateados.

—Da igual— sonrió Sakura sintiéndose algo mejor al saber que Shaoran se encontraba disgustado— Asumo que mi hermano pronto vendrá a visitarme ¿no es así? —el muchacho le desordeno el cabello desarmando por completo el peinado.

—Siempre has sido muy lista Sakura. Así es Touya vendrá, pero dentro de dos semanas, tiene que arreglas ciertas cosas antes de venir. Aunque él no lo admita sé es espera con ansias que se reencuentren— confesó Yukito. Hace 5 años que no ha visto a su hermano en persona siquiera había podido asistir a su boda. Normalmente hablaban vía Skype, pero no era lo mismo. Touya se encontraba trabajando en una prestigiosa clínica, había partido hace 5 años con su novio a Londres para especializarse cirugía en traumas y ortopedia.

—Lo extraño—confesó. Había tantas cosas que quería contarle sin embargo no hallaba la forma de hacerlo a través de una pantalla—Lo extraño demasiado.

—Ven—Yukito la abrazo acariciándole el cabello—Él también te extraña. No hay día en que no mencione tu nombre—le susurró al oído. —Creo que tu esposo viene hacia nosotros—Sakura rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que sin querer habían escapado de sus ojos.

—Sakura es hora de irnos—ordenó seco Shaoran. No solía comportarse así con ella en público, siempre se mostraba amable y atento cuando había gente alrededor pero ahora no se encontraba de humor para actuación.

—Está bien—dijo sin protestar—Adiós Yukito, espero verte pronto. Debemos cenar algún día— propuso.

—Por supuesto, aunque debes invitar tú, he gastado un millón de dólares en una excentricidad por lo que ando corto de efectivo—sonrió y volvió a abrazar a la castaña.

—Dalo por hecho— contesto al separase— ¿nos vamos? —Shaoran solo asintió.

—¿Te marchas Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo sosteniendo una copa de champan.

—Así es Tommy, me encuentro cansada, este vestido pesa demasiado—confesó—Pero tu disfruta la fiesta, ha sido todo un éxito esta subasta por lo que debe ser festejado—alentó.

—Cuídate—se abrazaron—Mañana te llamaré para saber de ti—prometió.

—Está bien. Eriol, un gusto verte—se despidió con un beso en la mejilla— No dejes que beba en exceso—advirtió apuntando a Tomoyo que ahora se encontraba animosamente hablando con Yukito.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada. Shaoran, un gusto verte amigo—se estrecharon las manos como despedida.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar al vehículo, esta vez no era la limosina de la compañía, sino el auto particular de Shaoran. Wei les abrió la puerta.

—Tu pintura, los pendientes y tu abrigo ya fueron guardados—avisó monótono Shaoran.

—Gracias— dijo mientras se subía al vehículo seguida por el joven—Estos zapatos me están matando— comentó más para sí misma que para él. Rápidamente se sacó los tacones negros con brillo.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Yukito? —inquirió.

—No es de tu incumbencia— ya no era necesario sonreír ni hablar con dulzura.

—Daidouji dijo que fue tu primer amor—acusó. Ella sonrió. Tomoyo sabía perfectamente como jugar con la mente de las personas.

—¿Qué si lo fue? — lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos ámbar que solían desarmarla con su brillo ahora se mostraban fríos y distantes.

—Somos esposos, tenemos que mantener una imagen. Estoy en negociaciones con grandes empresas y debemos vender el concepto de familia feliz. ¿Qué imagen representaríamos si la gente se entera que mi esposa tiene un amante? — la invadieron unas profundas ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

—Vendes una mentira—dijo calmadamente—No somos una familia feliz, ni siquiera somos una familia—contestó tajante.

—No dices que no somos familia cada vez que vacías mi cuenta corriente—sonrío de lado—No dices que no somos familia cuando vistes un vestido de un millón de dólares—contestó ácido. Quería gritarle, ahorcarlo y hacerlo tragar cada maldita tarjeta de crédito, pero nuevamente se contuvo.

—Le doy dinero a los desamparados y diversas caridades, bajo tu lógica ellos también serían mi familia ¿No? Me sorprende que con 26 años no sepas el significado de una familia—suspiró, esta conversación la estaba agotando.

—Ya llegamos— anunció Wei antes de salir del vehículo para sacar de la maleta las pertenencias de Sakura.

—Adiós Shaoran— se despidió cansada mientras se ponía los zapatos, ya no tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo.

—Adiós Sakura—contestó en un susurro mientras ella se bajaba del auto.

—Gracias Wei—sonrió y entró a la casa sola. Hace ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de invitarlo a pasar.

Caminó hacia el bar y se sirvió un whiskey, por miedo a ensuciar el vestido no había comido ni bebido nada. Fue hasta su habitación con el vaso, lo dejo en la mesita de noche antes de secarse el vestido el cual colgó y guardo en su armario, debía mandarle un mensaje a su hermano agradeciéndole el regalo.

—Vaya noche—suspiró, caminó hacia la cómoda y saco una vieja sudadera de Shaoran, hace más de dos años que no vivían juntos, pero él jamás se llevó sus pertenencias, aunque ella con el paso del tiempo fue guardando la mayoría de sus cosas en cajas en el ático. Se sacó el maquillaje y reviso su teléfono, ahí encontró un mensaje que la hizo sonreír.

 _"Non someterte di brillare bella Sakura"_

—Siempre sabes que decir ¿no Yukito? — susurró mirando al techo lentamente el sueño se apoderó de ella.

Despertó por el bullicio de su teléfono. Ya eran las 9 de la mañana.

—Diga—contesto sin mirar quien era.

—Enciende el televisor—ordenó una voz que la hizo despertar completamente.

—¿Qué está sucediendo Shaoran? —preguntó mientras buscaba el control remoto.

—Míralo por ti misma— en cuanto lo encontró prendió la tv de pantalla plana colgada en la pared.

—Mierda— susurró al escuchar lo que tenían que decir los programas de televisión.

" _¿Problemas en el paraíso? La feliz pareja de Sakura y Shaoran Li parecen no estar muy felices, un paparazzi los ha seguido consiguiendo fotos exclusivas donde se ve a una Sakura muy seria y un Shaoran que no paso la noche con ella. Recordemos que esta pareja vio la luz hace cinco años cuando el joven heredero Li Shaoran presentaba, en ese entonces, como su novia para luego un año más tarde contraer matrimonio. Fuentes cercanas confiesan no haber visto a Shaoran siquiera asomarse por la residencia donde habita Sakura. ¿Podrá ser este el fin de una pareja más bella que Bradgelina? O ¿todo ha sido una treta comercial para lograr las ambiciones del actual presidente de la compañía? Siga sintonizado para saber más de esta noticia en desarrollo"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hola corazones, i´m back. ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien. Bueno, he vuelto a publicar esta historia la cual borré para poder hacerle ciertos arreglos, aun no me tiene del todo conforme este capítulo, pero supongo que tendrá que quedar así._

 _Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

 _XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: Metallic box_**

Lo miró, procesando lo que acababa de decirle. Suspiró y volvió a suspirar. Aquello le parecía una locura.

—Te fuiste. Hace casi tres años—pasó su mano por su rostro en señal de exasperación.

—Lo sé— se limitó a responder él.

—¿Y ahora quieres volver? —jaló su cabello dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Trató de pensar con claridad, pero se le hacía imposible. Llegó hace menos de una hora con una bolsa de papel con medio litro de jugo, tres huevos y un cartón de leche vacío para hacer creer a los periodistas que asechaban que había ido a comprar las cosas para el desayuno. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, algo le decía que esto le traería muchos problemas.

—Déjame ver si entendí—aún cubría su rostro ahogando un poco su dulce voz—Quieres venir a vivir a MI casa para no arruinar tu bella imagen y que tus negocios no se vean afectados—él asintió—¿De verdad no eres un robot?— se sentó en la cama— Porque no me cae en la cabeza que una persona pueda ser tan poco empática, dictatorial y egoísta para venir a un lugar que ABANDONO exigiendo volver para que sus intereses no se vean perjudicados— lo miró a los ojos.

—No es solo por la imagen, en mi casa estarán haciendo unos arreglos que es imposible que me quede ahí— fue su respuesta generando irritación en la castaña.

—Pues quédate en un hotel o con Eriol. No me traigas el problema a mí, y, sobre la mentira, ya se descubrió, que lastima, que pena, pero debemos seguir con nuestra vida tal y como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Lejos el uno del otro—Ya no tenía que fingir ni comportarse como la adorable esposa.

—No puedo quedarme en Eriol porque Tomoyo, por alguna extraña razón me odia. Además, necesito dar la impresión de que esta todo perfecto para poder seguir con las negociaciones de la empresa. No puedo estar quedándome en un hotel cuando estamos en boca de cada programa de farándula—Shaoran se frotó el puente de la nariz. Sakura lograba estresarlo a un punto que ni el trabajo había logrado.

—Entonces esperas que te reciba cada día con una deliciosa cena y te pregunte _"¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el trabajo? Cielo"_ —soltó con veneno.

—Solo serán unos meses, hasta que mi casa este lista y las negociaciones cerradas. ¿Podrías hacer ese sacrificio por mi?— pidió mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Cuántos meses? — se incorporó quedando sentada.

—3 meses como mucho— explicó.

—Si acepto a que te quedes aquí necesito algo a cambio —tanteó.

—¿Qué cosa? — cuestionó

—Quiero el divorcio— respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sin entender a que se refería la castaña. En realidad no es que no entendiera, solo se negaba a hacerlo.

—Eso, quiero el divorcio a cambio de fingir por estos tres meses — Había estado pensando por mucho tiempo la idea del divorcio, y, aunque no era exactamente la situación en que se lo plantearía podría funcionar.

—¿Por qué? — interrogó el castaño

—Shaoran hace casi tres años que no vivimos juntos. Solo nos vemos cuando tienes alguna cena o algún evento que requiere mi presencia, y cuando nos vemos lo único que sabemos hacer es discutir. Soy una esposa trofeo y estoy harta de serlo— Se sinceró mirándolo a los ojos. Aún había muchas cosas que quería decirle a la cara, pero se lo guardo. Un ataque brutal de sinceridad podría arruinar todo.

—¿Lo dices enserio? Lo del divorcio quiero decir— ella asintió— Esta bien. Me parece justo. No somos una familia después de todo— concedió y la castaña soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido.

—Me alegra que lleguemos a un acuerdo. ¿Cuándo traeras tus cosas?, debes ser discreto para no despertar más sospechas—

—Bueno, veo que mi ropa sigue aquí—jaló el cordel de la sudadera que vestía Sakura—pasé mucho tiempo buscando esa sudadera. ¿Hay algo más de mi propiedad en esta casa?.

—Aquí solo están tus sudaderas y los vinilos, aunque hay alguna que otra cosa en el ático—explicó.

— ¿Y mi whisky? —preguntó.

—Me lo bebí cuando te fuiste—explicó.

— ¿Todo? Eran 5 botellas añejadas si mal no recuerdo—giró el rostro para mirarla.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Fue una semana completa de fiesta—sonrió.

—Pudiste haberme invitado, en especial si era mi whisky el que bebían— comentó falsamente dolido.

—La fiesta fue en tu honor—soltó.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó curioso, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Claro, luego de que llegara tu nota bebí cada copa pensando en ti—soltó con veneno mirándolo, retándolo a que cayera ante la provocación.

—No he desayunado. ¿tienes algo para desayunar? — se levantó de la cama, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario que soltó Sakura.

—Bueno, tu trajiste un cartón de leche podrías servirte eso—sugirió con malicia.

—Muy graciosa, solo traje eso para que creyeran que fui a comprar las cosas del desayuno. ¿Dorothy tiene el día libre? —

—Dorothy es la niña del mago de oz, mi ama de llamas se llamaba Dorothea, pero la despedí y ahora trabaja Ágata. La cual si tiene el día libre— Explicó

— ¿Y quién te hace el desayuno? —preguntó extrañado.

—Yo—respondió como si fuera obvio para el castaño

— ¿No quieres prepararnos el desayuno? —preguntó mirándola esperanzado.

—En este momento se me antoja más una copa que un sándwich— se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto— Iré a bañarme, ve tu qué quieres comer— avisó.

—Sakura— la detuvo Shaoran.

— ¿Qué? — giró para mirarlo.

—Lindo pijama—comentó sonriendo. Sakura solo vestía una sudadera y su ropa interior. La intromisión Shaoran no le había dado tiempo para vestirse.

—Jodete Shaoran— caminó unos cuantos pasos para luego agregar— Te aviso desde ya que dormirás en el sofá.

:::

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó desde el sofá comiendo galletas.

—Que haya accedido a vivir juntos no significa que pasaremos juntos todo el día—respondió tomando las llaves del auto.

—No has respondido mi pregunta—contestó mirándola.

—Iré a ver a Tomoyo. ¿Debo ahora pedir permiso para salir? – preguntó colocándose unas gafas de sol.

—Lo ideal sería que presentáramos una imagen de pareja a los medios—sugirió.

—No iré hoy al centro comercial contigo tomados de las manos fingiendo ser felices. Se vería demasiado forzado— cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir—Adiós Shaoran—cerró la puerta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Sonrió. No podía dejar que Shaoran pensara que tenía poder sobre ella.

A la salida de la casa se encontró con unos cuantos reporteros que deseaban preguntarle sobre los rumores que circulaban.

—Me encantaría darles una exclusiva sin embargo hay gente que me espera—sonrió a las cámaras—Tal vez cuando vuelva pueda hablar con más tranquilidad—dijo a los reporteros y camino hacia su auto, el cual estaba al lado del de Shaoran.

Condujo por media hora hasta llegar a un café resguardado por agentes de seguridad.

—Me esperan adentro— comentó a una guardia desde la ventanilla la cual solo asintió permitiéndole el paso. Condujo hasta los estacionamientos y detuvo el vehículo.

Caminó por un minuto hasta llegar a una pequeña terraza donde se encontraba Tomoyo tomando te.

—Un poco excesivo la seguridad, ¿no crees? — preguntó al abrazarla.

—Con las cosas como están jamás se está lo suficientemente cubierta—contestó al separes Sakura tomó asiento al frente de Tomoyo.

—Gracias por responder mi llamado tan de prisa—agradeció le había un mandado un mensaje antes de bañarse para contarle sobre lo que apareció en las noticias, y Tomoyo había respondido casi de inmediato indicándole donde se podrían juntar para conversar tranquilas.

—No es nada cariño, sabes que estoy aquí para ti— respondió sirviendo te en una taza que seguramente era para Sakura—Vi las noticias hoy, realmente me preocupé bastante, pero decidí darte espacio— sonrió la amatista.

—Shaoran vuelve a vivir en casa—soltó sin anestesia haciendo que Tomoyo detuviera el bocado de pastel a la mitad del viaje a su boca.

—Okey, ahora me gustaría que me explicaras como paso eso— dijo con calma.

—Se presento en mi casa y me dijo que volviéramos a vivir juntos para no afectar los negocios y algo de que su casa esta siendo reparada y bueno, aquí estamos —resumió.

— Eriol comentó algo sobre eso el otro día. ¿Estás tú de acuerdo con eso? — preguntó antes de beber un sorbo de té.

—Me dará el divorcio en tres meses—explicó.

— ¿Estas tu bien con lo del divorcio? — inquirió la amatista.

—Por supuesto, fue mi idea en realidad. A cambio de mantener su mentira yo conseguiría mi libertad ante la ley—bebió un poco de té. El hablar sobre eso le secaba la garganta.

—Okey—se limitó a contestar.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me crees? —frunció el ceño. Conocía bastante a Tomoyo como para saber cuándo esta le ocultaba algo—Dime lo que sea que estás pensando Tomoyo. No tienes que tener reservas conmigo.

—Creo que no has querido el divorcio—eso la dejo atónita— No me mal intérpretes, no digo que sigas enamorada de él, es solo que pudiste haber obtenido el divorcio antes, incluso pudiste haberla solicitado a un abogado y llevar todo en secreto—Tomoyo realmente creería que ella no quería separase legalmente de él— Creo que a lo mejor albergabas la ilusión de que él volviera— bebió otro sorbo de té.

—Te mentiría si te digo que no tuve aquella ilusión, en especial los primeros meses—confesó—Pero no quise el divorcio antes porque no quería verme envuelta en embrollos, no quería que saliera a la luz, o que Shaoran me culpara por ensuciar su imagen. Pero ahora, ahora es distinto. Ahora es él quien necesita algo de mi. Ahora jugaremos con mis términos—sonrió.

—¿Cómo tomó él lo del divorcio? — cuestionó la amatista tomando una pequeña galleta.

—Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero después acepto. Dijo que de todas formas no éramos una familia— un sabor amargo se apoderó de su boca.

— ¿Y su convivencia? ¿crees que podrás soportar su compañía? — esto en cada vez más parecía un interrogatorio.

—No lo sé, hay veces en donde podemos llevar la fiesta en paz, aunque hay otras en donde no nos soportamos. No sé cómo funcionaremos viviendo juntos. Ya no es el mismo Shaoran de hace 3 años y yo no soy la misma Sakura de hace 3 años—confesó.

—No eres la misma cuando estas con él, para el resto sigues siendo la linda y dulce Sakurita— acotó la muchacha generando un suspiro en la castaña.

—Es raro, cuando estamos juntos no puedo evitar estar a la defensiva, no me sale. La hostilidad me brota por los poros— admitió.

—Creo que es una forma de protegerte. Una forma de evitar que te haga daño, más daño—explicó Tomoyo— Sin embargo, creo que si mantienes esa postura solo dificultaras la convivencia, ambos tienen personalidades muy fuertes y no están dispuestos a ceder en lo más mínimo. Yo creo que deberías tratar de mantener el ambiente sereno, no comportarte como una bruja desquiciada—sonrió— Y ser un poco más tú, la verdadera —Tomoyo frunció el ceño—Aun así no puedes permitirte bajar las defensas por completo con él—reprendió Tomoyo— No puedes volver a enamorarte de Shaoran.

—Lo sé, tal vez debería dejar de ser tan hostil y ser más accesible, como lo soy contigo— sonrió— Y sobre lo otro, no me volveré a enamorar de él—aseguró—No podría soportar otra vez aquel dolor—le regaló una sonrisa. El solo recordar cuando Shaoran se fue le generaba una opresión en el pecho, no porque aun lo amará sino porque el recuerdo de aquel dolor desgarrador quedará para siempre marcado en su alma.

—Jamás he sabido que los llevo a separarse y no me interesan los detalles, me interesas tu Sakurita. Te juro que si el vuelve a dejarte en el estado que estuviste lo mataré con mis propias manos. No me importa pasar en la cárcel el resto de mi vida—Tomoyo estiró el brazo para tomarle la mano a Sakura.

—Gracias Tomoyo, eres la mejor del mundo mundial—sonrió.

—Para eso estamos—le giño un ojo— Creo que no vale la pena recordarte las reglas de Dua Lipa—se río.

—Bueno Dua Lipa rompió sus propias reglas y volvió con su Ex— sonrió de vuelta.

—Tú no tienes permitido romper tus reglas— regañó.

—Lo sé—sonrió nuevamente. Hablar con Tomoyo le generaba una paz interior difícil de alcanzar en casa.

—Deberías mantenerte ocupada mientras estés en casa con él, no lo sé, tejer o algo para que no tomes tanto en cuenta con su presencia—sugirió.

—Lo tendré en mente, pero ahora Tomoyo tengo una pregunta muy importante para ti, ¿Qué fue precisamente lo que le dijiste a Shaoran sobre Yukito? —Aquella pregunta la tenía dando vueltas desde ayer.

—Que fue tu primer amor obviamente, que estuviste profundamente enamorada de él. Solo eso— la amatista sonrió con un toque de malicia que pocas veces mostraba.

—Omitiste el hecho de que es el novio de Touya ¿no? — sabía bien la respuesta por lo que solo le quedo reír.

—Tal vez se me paso ese pequeño detalle—sonrió.

Y así se la pasaron gran parte de la mañana, hablando sobre Yukito, la fiesta, el vestido y otras banalidades que le ayudaron a despejar su mente de Shaoran por un rato.

—Cariño ya debo irme. Eriol me espera para almorzar— se excusó la amatista.

—Está bien, ve, yo igual debo volver a casa y pensar que haré con el nuevo intruso— sonrió y se levantó para abrazarla. Tomoyo la imito —Te quiero Tomoyo—susurró.

—Y yo a ti Sakura, sabes que la puerta de mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti y sí necesitas ayuda para esconder un cadáver tambien estaré para ti— contestó la joven de piel de porcelana.

—Lo sé corazón— se separaron.

Sakura se quedó bebiendo el té que le quedaba una vez que Tomoyo se fue, aquella conversación aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ella quería el divorcio de eso estaba segura, pero Tomoyo igual tenía cierto deje de razón. En su momento anhelo cada noche que Shaoran volviera, sentada en un sillón mirando la puerta hasta que el cansancio le ganaba y se quedaba dormida. Así fue la primera semana, luego, una nota traída por Wei decía que no volvería a casa, que por favor la perdonará, pero era algo que debía hacer, aquella nota no aminoró la ansiedad que le provocaba estar lejos de Shaoran. Aun sabiendo que él no volvería lo esperó, esperó hasta que fue necesario la intervención de Tomoyo, hasta que fue obligada a levantarse, a ducharse y comer algo, de no haber sido por Tomoyo ella aun estaría sumergida la miseria.

—No quiero volver a ese lugar— susurró inconscientemente recordando la agonía y desolación que sintió alguna vez—No puedo permitirme volver ahí— suspiró, aquellos pensamientos lograron deprimirla un poco.

Sakura terminó su té y fue al estacionamiento. Aun había guardias de seguridad, posiblemente Tomoyo había dado la orden de abandonar el recinto una vez que Sakura se fuera. Sonrió. Tomoyo siempre estaba ahí para ella sin importar que sucediera, la amatista siempre sería una amiga/prima incondicional y eso le daba tranquilidad. Es probable que no hubiera podido sobrellevar todo sin ella. Subió al auto y se dirigió a una cadena de comida rápida porque sabía perfectamente que Shaoran sería incapaz de cocinar algo sin terminar hablando con los bomberos.

—Dos Big Mac con papas fritas por favor—solicitó al parlante con micrófono que se encontraba a su izquierda, avanzó unos metros con el auto y retiró su pedido. Le encantaba comprar en el auto Mac, sentía que su vida se volvía un poco más sencilla.

Siguió su camino a casa, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y posiblemente Shaoran había engullido todo su arsenal de galletas. Llegó a casa y afortunadamente ya no había periodistas en su entrada. Es probable que se hayan aburrido al ver que nadie salía a dar una entrevista.

—He vuelto— avisó al cruzar el umbral de la puerta encontrándose con Shaoran en la misma posición salvo que ahora no comía galletas sino un paquete de caramelos—Tendrás que reponer eso— dijo al dejar las bolsas sobre la isla de la cocina— Te he traído una Big Mac— comentó y fue hacia el cuarto de estar sentándose al frente del castaño.

—Has cambiado la decoración—comentó Shaoran manteniendo la atención en la televisión.

—Así es— _"no quería nada que me recordara a ti"_ pensó, pero no lo dijo, iba a tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz. Limitándose a ser cortés y cordial.

—Me gusta—dijo y se levantó, fue por su hamburguesa— Gracias por la hamburguesa.

—De nada, aunque no creas que viviremos de hamburguesa. Mañana volveré a la comida sana— Sakura no solía hacer desarreglos en su dieta a menos que fuera estrictamente necesarios como lo sería ver una película de drama acompañada de un bote de helado.

—Como digas— contestó restándole importancia a lo que dijo Sakura. _"Respira y se cordial"_ se dijo mentalmente, sin embargo, algo le llamo la atención. Al costado de Shaoran se encontraban una serie de cajas que ella conocía bien.

— ¿Por qué están esas cajas ahí? — preguntó centrando su atención a una pequeña caja metálica en particular.

—Dijiste que algunas de mis cosas estaban en el ático por lo que saqué unas cajas para revisarlas, aunque aún no lo he hecho— la miró, pero ella no lo percató. Se encontraba inmersa mirando la caja como si esta tuviera una bomba a punto de explotar. Sentía un nudo subir por su garganta y su respiración cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más irregular generando preocupación en el castaño—Sakura, ¿estás bien?— preguntó volviéndola a la realidad.

—Solo guarda todo esto por favor, si quieres buscar algo que no esté yo presente— solicitó con una voz monótona, tenía unas inmensas gana de vomitar—Permiso—dijo y se retiró corriendo al baño de su cuarto dejando a Shaoran completamente confundido.

El castaño tomó entre sus manos aquella caja que pareció afectar tanto a Sakura, abrió con cuidado la tapa y de inmediato comprendió que iba todo eso.

—Mierda, soy un imbécil— se dijo cerrando la caja y guardándola dentro de otra caja asegurándose así que no quedará a la vista de Sakura.

:::

 _ **N/A**_ _Hola, he vuelto con el nuevo cap. Originalmente estos eran los capítulos 2 y 3, pero decidí unirlos para que tuvieran más contenido. He hecho algunos cambios que son sutiles, pero me han dejado conforme. Quiero agradecer a las chicas han dejado su Reviews,_ _ **Malena27**_ _me alegra que hayas leído el original y espero que te guste como va a quedar la historia, y no te preocupes que si pienso continuarla;_ _ **Luxray1509**_ _también has leído el original y bueno supongo que eso le agrega un poco más de presión, espero que la historia pueda cumplir con tus expectativas._ _ **Nozomi**_ _me encanta que te guste la historia, no será una historia rosa, eso te lo digo desde ya, porque me fascina el drama y amo hacer las historias dramáticas._ _ **Gabyta Li**_ _bueno, aquí esta la continuación espero que te haya gustado y te siga encantando la historia._

 _Y a ti, lector que no deja su Reviews pero que sigue la historia espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo y esperes con ansias el siguiente…_

 _A pesar de que ya están los siguientes capítulos listo me gustaría preguntarles,_ _ **¿Qué creen que hay en aquella cajita de metal?.**_ _Amo leer sus teorías._ __

 _Nos leemos luego XOXO para todas/os_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3: Consequences_**

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó afuera del baño. Sakura se había encerrado allí hace más de cinco minutos y hasta el momento no había dado señales de vida. El sonido de la llave del lavado le indicó que aún seguía respirando.

La puerta se abrió de manera sorpresiva, revelando una Sakura con rostro cansado y ojos inyectados con sangre. Una estela de menta llego a Shaoran.

—Estoy bien— contestó Sakura—La hamburguesa me ha sentado mal y he vomitado hasta las entrañas—sonrió.

— ¿Segura? —Shaoran no estaba convencido de la veracidad de las palabras de la castaña.

—Por supuesto—nuevamente sonrió. Sakura era una experta en ocultar su sentimiento tras una sonrisa radiante, y eso, Shaoran lo sabía— Ahora, ¿Me dejas pasar? —Shaoran inconscientemente había acorralado a la castaña entre él y la puerta del baño.

—Claro—sonrió Shaoran.

—Creo que debemos poner algunas reglas—Soltó Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia la sala. Las cajas habían desaparecido y eso la joven lo agradeció internamente.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó curioso siguiéndola.

—Se me ocurren demasiadas—Shaoran miró atento mientras ella agarraba una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Sakura rápidamente se puso a escribir.

" _Diez mandamientos de Sakura"_

 _No meterse en los asuntos del otro._ _  
_ _2\. No colocar los pies sobre la mesa de centro._ _  
_ _3\. Nada de noviecitas/os en esta casa._ _  
_ _4\. No comer sobre la cama._ _  
_ _5\. Bajar la tapa del retrete._ _  
_ _6\. No ensuciar el piso, muebles y otros._ _  
_ _7\. Los fines de semanas se duermen hasta tarde (al menos yo). SIN EXCEPCIÓN_ _  
_ _8\. No sacar las cosas del otro sin permiso._ _  
_ _9\. No se ve futbol en esta casa._ _  
_ _10\. No spoilear las series del otro._ _  
_ _11\. Usar portavasos._ _  
_ _12\. NO COMERSE LOS DULCES DEL OTRO._

Sakura tendió el papel hacia Shaoran, este lo leyó con rapidez y contuvo una carcajada.

— Si sabes que esos son doce y no diez ¿verdad? — volvió a leer la lista.

— ¿Quieres que agregue pedir permiso para hablar? —contestó severa.

—Ok, los acepto todos salvo el noveno mandamiento—Sakura arqueó una ceja— Se está transmitiendo la liga—explicó.

—Futbol solo si yo no estoy en casa—negoció la castaña.

—Puedo vivir con eso—Sakura le quitó el papel y firmo al final de la hoja.

—Tu turno—tendió el papel.

— ¿Y si no cumplo los "mandamientos Sakura"? —preguntó firmando al lado del nombre de Sakura, por alguna extraña razón recordó cuando contrajeron matrimonio.

—Le diré a Eriol que te demande—explicó. Shaoran sabía que las únicas reglas importantes eran la numero uno y la ocho, ambas creadas para protegerse el uno del otro.

—De acuerdo, no comeré sobre la cama—se burló ganando una mirada tenaz.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo—comentó la castaña.

—El placer fue todo mío, aunque creo que salgo perdiendo con estas reglas—se quejó, Sakura solo lo ignoro.

Shaoran paso el resto la tarde trabajando en su computador mientras Sakura veía una serie de Netflix en la sala.

—Iré a buscar unas cosas a mi departamento. ¿Quieres que traiga algo para la cena? —preguntó Shaoran al caer la noche.

—No tengo hambre—contestó Sakura—Mañana iré al supermercado para comprar cosas para comer—anunció.

— ¿Te acompaño? La gente debe vernos juntos— Sakura se encogió de hombros. Hace mucho tiempo que no iba al supermercado acompañada por Shaoran, tanto tiempo había pasado que ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez.

Shaoran se marchó cerca de las nueve y Sakura se sentía por alguna razón inquieta. Trató por todo el medio calmar su ansiedad, bebió un té, se dio una ducha, se acostó, pero nada dio resultado. El reloj marco las diez, las once y luego las doce fueron anunciadas y aun nada, ni una pizca de sueño ni una señal de Shaoran. _"Vives muchas últimas veces sin saber que serán últimas veces"_ recordó su subconsciente antes de dejarse caer en un sueño profundo.

La abertura de la puerta captó su atención, un fino halo de luz entro a su cuarto.

— ¿Estas durmiendo? —preguntó el intruso que se asomaba por la puerta.

—Ya no—contestó Sakura, se giró para ver el reloj de su mesita de noche. 01:34 AM—Te demoraste—acusó sin querer, al estar recién despertando no podía controlar bien su lengua.

—Lo siento. Traje algunas cosas y me di una ducha en casa—explicó.

— ¿Sabes que aquí también existe el agua caliente? —balbuceó, aun se encontraba media dormida.

—Lo sé. No quería incomodarte exponiendo mi cuerpo frente a ti—se burló.

—Cállate y déjame dormir— Sakura se giró para protegerse de la luz y el ruido que entraba.

—Dormiré en el sillón—anunció Shaoran.

—No sea idiota, puedes dormir en la cama— quizás si no estuviera casi-dormida habría permitido que Shaoran durmiera en el sillón, pero no se encontraba en su capacidad óptima para dejar que durmieran en el incómodo sillón.

— ¿Segura? — entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos—soltó—Déjate de hacer drama y déjame dormir.

Shaoran aguanto una risa, Sakura solía actuar arisca cuando tenía sueño. Cuando el castaño volvió al cuarto ya listo para acostarse Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, ocupando más de la mitad de la cama.

—Estas acostumbrada a dormir sola ¿no? —preguntó más para sí mismo que para ella. Se acostó en el pequeño perímetro de cama disponible y le dio la espalda dejándose llevar rápidamente por los brazos de Morfeo. _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dormimos juntos" esa fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente por el cansancio?_

Una opresión en el pecho lo despertó. Sintió el pánico subiendo por su garganta. Brazo izquierdo dormido, opresión en el pecho. _¿No eran esos los síntomas de un infarto al miocardio?._

Abrió los ojos presó del pánico, dispuesto a recorrer cualquier distancia con tal de conseguir ayuda, pero no fue necesario correr, puesto que todos los síntomas que lo habían llevado a pensar en un inminente infarto tenían una respuesta, Sakura.

Se encontraba durmiendo sobre su pecho, descansando su cabeza justo en su corazón, _"¿Habrá notado lo rápido que latía?"_. El brazo de Shaoran se encontraba dormido ya que la estaba abrazando, su mano caía deliberadamente sobre la cintura de la castaña.

Procesó por unos momentos la imagen. Sakura sobre pecho con el cabello enmarañado, respirando suavemente con la boca entre abierta. Un aroma a frutos rojos llegó a Shaoran. Ya no vestía el revelador "pijama" de la noche anterior, sino había optado por un pijama verde de dos piezas de satín. La parte de arriba constaba de una polera a tirantes, era inocente, sin embargo, dejaba entre ver los atributos de los que era poseedora la castaña. La parte superior se había arremangado a la altura de la mano de Shaoran, bastaba que su mano bajara un mísero centímetro para estar en contacto con la blanca piel expuesta. Shaoran trago en secó, no podía permitirse ese tipo de pensamientos.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo sacó su brazo se movió con cautela dejando a Sakura sobre una almohada. De repente un golpe de realidad lo azotó. No estaba en su mitad de la cama, estaba en el de ella, eso quería decir que fue él quien había ido a su encuentro durante la noche. Sacudió su cabeza, como si con ello desechara los pensamientos que albergaban su mente. Lástima que no funciono.

Salió de la cama con suavidad y miró el elegante reloj negro que colgaba sobre la TV, 9:30. Aún era demasiado temprano para despertar a Sakura, no había nada para comer por lo que desayunar no era una opción. Miró nuevamente a Sakura, esta estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, dormía tan libremente que a Shaoran le dio algo de envidia. Siempre había sido así, ella era capaz de dormir en los lugares más incomodos. Una vez, cuando aún eran novios, ella se había quedado dormida sobre una banca mientras él iba por unos helados. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que durmió acurrucado con alguien? Uff demasiado, y, ¿Cuándo tiempo de qué ese alguien haya sido Sakura? Aún más._

Se vistió rápidamente con una muda de ropa, era bastante informal, unos jeans, una polera blanca y zapatillas. Nada muy elaborado. Fue al baño del cuarto, se acicaló rápidamente. El baño también olía a frutos rojos.

Shaoran se sentó en el sofá de la sala y sopeso sus opciones, podría ver televisión o darse una ducha, pero se había bañado anoche en casa…

" _Casa"_ pensó, esta era ahora su casa, al menos por tres meses. Había propuesto aquel trato en un momento de desesperación y recién ahora caía en cuenta en lo que podría significar. Tenía que vivir ahí, con ella, verla 3 meses, casi 90 días, cerca de 2160 horas. Eran 89 buenas noches, 89 noches durmiendo juntos y 89 buenos días. Se le apretó el corazón, ¿Podría pasar tanto tiempo con ella sin acostumbrarse a su sarcasmo, a sus regaños, a su aroma, a su presencia?, ¿podría soportar la noche 90 sin ella? Le aterraba pensar en eso, y de pronto, aquella idea que le pareció un salvavidas ayer podría haberse transformado en un ancla hoy.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó una voz apoyada en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio. Vestía pijama, tenía el cabello hecho un nido y su rostro revelaba que acababa de levantarse. " _Tierno"_ pensó Shaoran.

—¿Por qué no lo estarías?—evadió.

—Llevas suspirando 5 minutos como un idiota— ahí estaba, la hostilidad. Shaoran sintió ganas de reír peso se contuvo al ver que ella levantaba una ceja en señal de molestia.

—Pensé que hoy se dormía hasta tarde— ella solo encogió de hombros.

—Tengo demasiada hambre como para dormir— El joven recordó que no la había visto comer más que dos mordidas a su hamburguesa la cual fue a para después al excusado. Shaoran se fijó por primera vez en mucho tiempo en ella, no en los bonitos vestido que llevaba en las fiestas, ni en las joyas que debieron costarle un ojo de la cara, se fijó en ella y en cómo estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, en como su mirar había perdido algo de brillo, estaba más madura concedería eso.

—¿Vamos de compras? —sugirió.

—Me iré a cambiar—dio vuelta y entró al dormitorio.

Quince minutos más tarde ella esta lista. Se puso unos jeans, una polera negra y zapatillas, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, Shaoran no sabía si aquel era su cabello natural o utilizaba extensiones, pero prefirió no preguntar.

— ¿En tu auto o en el mío? —preguntó tomando su bolso.

—En el mío, hay más espacio en la maleta—Sakura se encogió de hombros y salió. Esperó a que él saliera para cerrar la puerta.

La castaña subió de copiloto en el auto de Shaoran, un Mercedes Sedan con asiento de cuero, simplemente una belleza.

El muchacho subió como conductor, miró de reojo a la joven quien se encontraba pendiente de su celular en esos momentos. La última vez que ella había subido al auto fue el viernes y no habían acabado en buenos términos esa noche. Shaoran ignoró el pinchazo de culpa, se había comportado como un idiota ese día.

Siguió manejando en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era más como el silencio de quien ignora la presencia del otro. Llegaron al supermercado, tras estacionar Sakura salió enseguida.

Entró y encontró a Sakura comprando un par de Churos en una cafetería, cuando llego le ofreció uno, él acepto. Cogieron un carro y se dispusieron a pasear por pasillos.

Sakura afirmó el churo con su boca mientras sacaba de su bolso una arrugada lista y la partió en dos.

—Tu busca esto y yo busco esto—explicó y se marchó.

Shaoran dio una rápida leída a lo que decía la hoja, era una caligrafía algo descuidada, pero de cierta forma sublime.

 _Arroz_ _  
_ _Pastas_ _  
_ _Carne_ _  
_ _Sal_ _  
_ _Salsas de tomate_ _  
_ _Verduras (varias)_

¿Cómo sabría Shaoran que arroz comía ella? Suspiro resignado y cogió una pequeña cesta para emprender su búsqueda. Unos cuantos pasillos atrás Shaoran se sitió observado, giró hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, pero el supermercado no era tan grande como para perder a quien lo seguía.

Pasó por el pasillo de los chocolates y la encontró echando un ojo en los dulces que él había engullido el día anterior. Sakura se levantó y Shaoran la abrazó por la espalda, ella se sobresaltó.

—Alguien nos está siguiendo y creo que es un paparazzi—susurró en su oído.

La castaña suspiró.

—Pensé que se habían olvidado de nosotros— confesó y giró para verlo, buscando una respuesta sobre qué hacer ahora.

—Seamos una pareja normal de compras— Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que para muchos de los presentes resultaba indecoroso.

—¿Cómo se supone que seamos normales? Jamás hemos sido normales—susurró, su voz no tenía tono de reproche.

—Así—le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó. Shaoran entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y siguieron paseando por el pasillo de los dulces tomados de la mano, la gente de vez en cuando les lanzaba miradas tiernas, como si fueran la pareja más linda del mundo.

—Ahora no solo hay que fingir en las fiestas, sino en cada momento que estemos afuera de casa—suspiró resignada.

—Es por poco tiempo. Solo tres meses—le susurró, tres meses, 90 días, 2160 horas…

—Serán eternos tres meses—respondió áspera.

—Venga elijamos dulces que llevar a casa, yo pago—ofreció, Sakura rio.

—Siempre pagas tu— Shaoran solo se encogió de hombros.

Sakura escogió unos dulces de mantequilla de maní mientras que Shaoran eligió diferentes tipos de Chocolates.

—No—dijo Sakura sería.

—¿No qué?—preguntó mirándola sin entender a qué se refería.

—No llevarás tanto chocolate—

—¿Por qué? —Sakura lo miraba con las manos en las caderas esperando que él sacara todo el chocolate del carrito

—Si llevas todo ese chocolate te lo acabaras en una semana y te terminaras enfermando—Lo estaba regañando, en el pasillo del supermercado, a vista y paciencia de todos. Shaoran esperaba que el paparazzi captará ese momento. El castaño solo pudo hacer un puchero.

—Eso ya no funciona conmigo—su voz fue gélida e inmediatamente la diversión del momento se esfumó. Antes ese puchero lograba desarmar a Sakura haciendo que hiciera cualquier cosa por él, ante él ella perdía toda ápice de voluntad.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura.

—Estás haciendo un Show—espetó ella—Suéltame—dijo en tono bajito.

El castaño apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de la muchacha y susurró.

—El paparazzi se ha acercado más—Sakura se tensó y giró levemente la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba. Era joven, de 20 o 30 años, vestía jeans y polera, parecía normal salvo por la enorme cámara que llevaba.

—No me di cuenta de que nos seguían, y eso que no pasa tan desapercibido con esa cámara— se reprendió.

—Creo que es mejor irnos con lo que tenemos en el carro—sugirió levantando la cabeza del cuello de Sakura. "Frutos rojos", Shaoran cerró los ojos un momento dejándose embriagar por aquella dulce fragancia.

—No llevaras esa cantidad irracional de chocolate—su voz volvió a ser dura, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Por la paz de ambos Shaoran optó por dejar la mitad de los chocolates. Sakura sonrió satisfecha.

Fueron a la caja y pagaron. Solo pudieron llevar la parte de la lista de Sakura, que constaba de leche, pan, queso, azúcar, mantequilla y demás. Shaoran en su carrera de esconderse del paparazzi había perdido la lista.

—Creo que nos ha seguido desde casa—comentó Shaoran una vez que había subido al vehículo después guardar las bolsas en la maleta,

—¿De verdad?, ¿Nuestras vidas serán así desde ahora?—pensarlo le generaba temor.

—Solo es por el rato, cuando todo esto pase se olvidarán de nosotros—tranquilizó.

Nuevamente habían vuelto al silencio, solo que esta vez era incómodo. Sakura se estiró y encendió la radio, la melodiosa voz de Camila Cabello inundo el ambiente

 _Loving you was young, and wild, and free_ _  
_ _Loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet_ _  
_ _Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound_ _  
_ _A steady place to let down my defenses_ _  
_ _But loving you had consequences_

Sakura empezó a tatarear la canción, le gustaba la voz de la chica era suave. No entendía muy bien la letra, ya que su ingles era bastante limitado, pero no importaba, al menos no a ella.

—Me gusta esta canción—confesó.

—¿Sabes que dice la canción?—preguntó Shaoran prestando especial atención a la letra.

—Ni idea. ¿Qué dice? — a Shaoran se le daba bien el inglés y otros idiomas. El castaño se quedó esperando unos momentos hasta que sonara la siguiente estrofa para traducirla, al parecer era la estrofa final.

 _Loving you was dumb, dark and cheap_ _  
_ _Loving you will still take shots at me_ _  
_ _Loving you was sunshine_ _  
_ _But then it poured_ _  
_ _And I lost so much more than my senses_ _  
_ _Because loving you had consequences_

Se tensó un momento al escuchar la última estrofa, debatía internamente si decirle o no que decía la canción.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó, la canción había acabado para darle paso a Adele, _"Era aquella la estación de radio más deprimente de la región"_

—Dice—aclaró su garganta— _Quererte fue estúpido, oscuro y barato. /Amarte todavía me seguirá golpeando./Quererte era como el sol, /pero luego cayó el diluvio, /y perdí mucho más que mis sentidos,/porque amarte tuvo consecuencias_.— recitó la letra y Sakura solo dejo salir un _Oh_ , después de eso siguieron todo el camino en silencio.

:::::::::::

 _N/A He vuelto, después de mil_ __ _años he vuelto. Lamento mucho, mucho pero mucho la tardanza pero he estado a full con los estudios y no he tenido tiempo ni de respirara (de hecho ahora debería estar estudiando para un examen)_

 _Sul Ad Astral: quedo medio raro los puntos en el capitulo anterior, no sé por qué, había puntos donde quería poner comas, me disculpo por eso. De ET no hay mucho aún pero pronto lo habrá ¡y con creses!_

 _amatista1986 y Gabita Li, podrían ser sus sospechas como tambien podrían no ser, eso se revelará en el camino, y ¡SI! Esta no es una historia rosa, pero si es una historia romántica y bella bella porque los protagonistas son bellos bellos._

 _Nozomi: todos necesitamos entender que pasa con ellos, ¿Se aman?, ¿Se odian?, ¿Están juntos por compromisos?, ¿Shaoran tiene un enfermedad terminal? No lo sabemos, aun…_

 _Eli ventura: Dios, esa es una muy buena idea, fotos de Shaoran con una amante suena demasiado interesante…_

 _Yektenya: Su matrimonio es atípico porque ellos son atípicos, y el papel que juegan Tomoyo y Eriol es muy importante, ya que estos han visto todo el proceso de esta pareja, pero les adelanto que ellos no saben porque se separó la pareja, solo saben que ya no siguen juntos…_

 _Eso, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, deséenme suerte en el examen y que Dios nos ampare._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 6: Intensidad de mil soles**_

Era lunes por la mañana y debía ir a trabajar, pero se sentía realmente cómodo como para levantarse. Miró de reojo a la castaña que descansaba sobre su pecho, al igual que el día anterior había despertado acurrucado con ella. Eran las siete am, aunque la regla decía que solo los fines de semanas, estaba seguro de que Sakura no apreciaría que la despertasen a tales horas.

—¿Debes ir a trabajar? —susurró Sakura sin abrir los ojos.

—Así es, debería levantarme en este momento—respondió.

—Quiero que conozcas a Ágata. Entra a las 10—avisó algo adormilada.

—Supongo que puedo hacer el sacrificio—ahí estaba la excusa que necesitaba para seguir acostado por otro rato. Atrajo a Sakura más hacia él.

—No abuses—reprendió.

—¿No te molesta estar así? — preguntó. A él no le molestaba, es más se podría decir que hasta le agradaba encontrarse así con ella, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionaría ella ante la cercanía, cada vez que estaban cerca en alguna fiesta o evento ella se tensaba de inmediato. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es nostálgico— fue su respuesta. _"nostálgico"_ pensó Shaoran, no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar aquel corto pero deseado de tiempo en cama.

—¿Segura que llegará a las diez? — preguntó tratando de anudar su corbata, eran las diez menos cuarto, el impulso de quedarse acostado lo había llevado a perder dos reuniones y ganar más de diez llamadas perdidas de Eriol.

—¡Que sí!, ella es muy puntual— Estaban en la sala, Shaoran iba de allá para acá arreglándose para ir a trabajar.

Habían despertado hace quince minutos gracias a las constantes llamadas al celular del castaño. Shaoran al ver la hora se levantó en un santiamén y se encerró en el baño, cinco minutos después salió con una toalla enredada en la cadera y el torso mojado. Sakura no pudo evitar mirar los marcados abdominales del castaño, _"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"_ había preguntado para molestarla, _"Ya quisieras",_ fue su respuesta antes de salir de la habitación para servirse un café.

Ahora estaba ahí, sentada bebiendo café viendo divertida como Shaoran se desesperaba buscando las cosas que debía llevar al trabajo y luchando con el nudo de la corbata. Dejó su café sobre la mesa y se aproximó al castaño.

—Debiste haber traído tus zapatos, un Armani con zapatillas no es muy glamuroso— Shaoran solo soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras se rendía ante la corbata—Deja, te ayudo— se colocó frente a Shaoran y empezó a desanudar el embrollo que había hecho Shaoran— ¿Cómo es que aún no sabes anudar una corbata?

—Siempre las anudabas tú. Jamás tuve necesidad de aprender— Tenía razón, desde que habían empezado a salir Sakura siempre le anudo las corbatas. Sakura colocó los ojos en blanco.

—¿En tres años no has usado corbata? —inquirió mientras anudaba correctamente el pedazo de tela.

—Si he usado, es solo que no las desarmo cuando me las quito. No sé qué sucedió con esta—explicó.

—Buenos días señora—anunció alguien mientras abría la puerta, al entrar la ama de llaves se quedó estática ante la escena que tenía en frente. Su jefa estaba envuelta en una bata mientras le anudaba la corbata a un apuesto y elegante joven.

—Ágata me alegro qué llegaras—respondió con una sonrisa— Tengo que presentarte a alguien— la ama de llaves cerró la puerta tras ella—Él es Shaoran Li, mi esposo y vivirá aquí— explicó.

—Un gusto Ágata—saludó sonriendo— Me encantaría charlar un poco más, pero debo ir a trabajar—volvió a sonreír dejando a la señora de cincuenta y tantos años completamente embobada.

—Que no te engatuse Ágata, Shaoran es un estafador profesional— el aludido solo sonrió.

—Me dueles querida—fingió dolor ganándose una mirada irritada de la castaña.

—Mucho gusto señor Li, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo—sonrió.

—¿Sabe hacer pastel de chocolate? —

—Claro—respondió Ágata con una sonrisa.

—Entonces nos llevaremos muy bien—

—Shaoran, Ágata no está aquí para complacer tus caprichos—sonrió y camino hacia la puerta y la abrió— _"Good Luck, baby"_ — dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Aquella era la frase con la que se despedía cada vez que él iba a trabajar. Obviamente lo estaba echando.

Shaoran sonrió ante la provocación, y encogió los hombros en señal de rendición, tomó su maletín.

—Adiós Ágata— hizo una reverencia frente a ella y camino hacia la puerta. Se detuvo frente a Sakura que lo miraba con una ceja levantada— _"thanks you, Honney"—_ respondió en el mismo tono de voz que uso ella, y, en un rápido movimiento le dio un corto y fugaz beso en los labios, para luego marcharse con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de un niño que hace una travesura. Subió a su auto y dejando a una Sakura hecha piedra en la puerta.

—Me besó—dijo en susurro.

—¿Esta bien señora? —preguntó ágata al ver el estado de consternación en el que se encontraba Sakura.

—Me beso, Ágata. ESE IMBECIL ME BESÓ— gritó colérica.

Manejó con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer aquel sería un buen día. El trafico estaba fluido, no hacía ni calor ni frío, y pudo gastarle una broma a cierta castaña, inconscientemente tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Frutos rojos.

—Señor Li se le ve muy contento el día de hoy— dijo en modo de saludo la recepcionista.

—Hoy es un día maravilloso Naomi—respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al elevador. Apretó el botón y espero que este llegará a la primera planta para abordar. Saludó al guardia del ascensor.

—Que bella sonrisa señor Li— aduló la recepcionista del piso. Se encontraba en el piso 35 y último de Li industries, donde solo había salas de reuniones y dos oficinas, la de él y la de Eriol.

—Muchas gracias Akane. Tu igual tienes una sonrisa muy bonita—dijo con una sonrisa generando un sonrojo en la joven que no aparentaba más de 20 años.

—Me alaga señor Li. El señor Hiiragizawa me solicitó que en cuanto usted llegará fuera a su oficina—sonrió la muchacha.

—Muchas gracias— Sonrió y caminó hacia la oficina de Eriol.

—Azumi buenos días— la muchacha que estaba pegada a la pantalla del computador levanto la vista.

—Señor Li, buenos días. El señor Hiiragizawa lo está esperando—sonrió la secretaria de Eriol y volvo a centrar su atención al computador.

Shaoran entró a la oficina sin tocar, Eriol levanto la vista de los informes para centrarlos en el castaño.

—Asumo que tu tardanza es por estar jugando a la familia feliz— molestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Era obvia la respuesta…

—Tomoyo me contó. No sabía que fuera un secreto—se encogió de hombros.

—No es un secreto en realidad, al menos no para la gente que conoce nuestra situación— tomó asiento frente al joven de cabellos azulados.

—Es decir, solo Tomoyo y yo…

—Exacto—Shaoran tomó uno de los archivos y lo ojeó.

—¿De verdad te divorciaras en tres meses? —inquirió.

—En tres meses deberían estar cerradas las negociaciones. No traería repercusión una separación—explicó.

—Pero estamos hablando de separase, así para siempre—

—Lo sé, pero creo que es lo mejor, para ambos— explicó aun leyendo el archivo.

—¿Tienes una amante? —preguntó de la nada, generando que Shaoran levantará la vista del archivo para observa a su amigo quien lo miraba seriamente.

—¿Qué? No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — masajeó el puente de su nariz.

—Lo siento, pero es la única razón que se me ocurre para que te divorcies. Llevan casi tres años viviendo separados. Pensé que seguirían así toda la vida—explicó.

—No tengo una amante—aseguró.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué le propusiste el divorcio? — cuestionó.

—No lo sé—respondió.

—¿No sabes? —sonrió el muchacho inglés.

—No lo sé. No tengo ni puta idea de que es lo que estoy haciendo— confesó con una sonrisa.

—Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabias? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé— el semblante del inglés cambio a uno serio de repente.

—Debes descubrir luego que estás haciendo, porque tu jueguito podría traer más dolor a Sakura— el inglés había sido testigo cercano de la separación de sus amigos, por un lado, Tomoyo le informaba en las condiciones en que se encontraba Sakura y por otro, iba a buscar a su amigo todas las noches a bares de mala muerte. Eriol sabía que Shaoran lo había pasado mal durante la separación, pero también sabía que Sakura había terminado en un estado mil veces peor que su amigo.

—No quiero jugar con Sakura. No quiero hacerle daño— aseguró.

—Espero que lo que quieres y lo que hagas concuerden Shaoran— el ambiente se volvió lúgubre— No creo que ella pueda pasar de nuevo por todo eso. Ten cuidado—advirtió. Su buen humor se había esfumado.

—Sabes que yo también la pasé mal— respondió seco.

—No he dicho lo contrario— explicó

—Me das a entender que solo Sakura podría salir herida— estaba siendo egoísta, y lo sabía.

—Creo que Sakura es quien más saldrá herida, si lo pongo en una balanza, ella es quien tiene todas las de perder. Las apuestas están en su contra—

—Señor Hiiragizawa lamento interrumpir, pero la secretaría del señor Li llamo hace un momento para decir que tenía una visita urgente en su oficina—comunicó una voz por el intercomunicador.

—Debo irme, pero terminaremos esta conversación Eriol, porque tengo la sensación de que quieres decirme cosas que llevas guardando mucho tiempo—sonrió Shaoran y se retiró pensando en todo lo que había dicho Eriol .

—En la escala del dolor tu serías un diez y ella, ella sería el infinito—comentó con amargura.

Aun podía recordar aquel día, Tomoyo lo había llamado de urgencia a la oficina pidiéndole que fuera a la residencia, de aquel entonces, el matrimonio Li. Durante el trayecto solo podía pensar en calamidades borrosas, pero jamás imagino lo que le esperaba. Tomoyo le abrió la puerta al llegar, el rostro de la amatista revelaba que nada bueno estaba pasando en aquella casa.

—Se ha ido— había dicho Tomoyo—La ha dejado.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó sin entender.

—Shaoran la dejo. Mando una nota con Wei diciendo que no volvería más a esta casa—informó, para ese entonces Eriol ya sabía que su amigo se había distanciado de su esposa, pero, de ahí a dejarla, eso jamás se lo espero.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —Tomoyo apunto hacia la habitación— Iré a verla— la amatista asintió.

Eriol jamás olvidaría el estado en que encontró a la castaña, llevaba su largo cabello trenzado y vestía una camisola de dormir, deba la impresión de no haberse levantado en días. Su rostro acusaba una pérdida de peso importante, los pómulos se le marcaban, sus labios estaban resecos y partidos, con pequeñas grietas sangrante, pero lo que él más le impacto fueron los ojos de la castaña, estaban vacíos, sin alma, sin vida. Ella era una muñeca, una fina y frágil muñeca de porcelana, su mirada estaba perdida y parecía no estar realmente ahí con ellos. Era una muerta en vida…

:::

—¿Quién me busca Ann? — preguntó Shaoran al llegar a su oficina.

—Mejor véalo por sí mismo— contestó la secretaria con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

Shaoran abrió la puerta y se encontró a quien menos esperaba.

—¿Qué tal?, ¿Me extrañaste? — preguntó desde el asiento acolchado propiedad del castaño.

:::

—¿Cree que debería hacer un pastel esta tarde para el Señor Li? — preguntó Ágata.

—Si, por favor hazlo y agrégale cianuro por favor, para que le dé un toque ácido—contestó con ironía.

—Ustedes dos se veían bastante bien cuando entre— comentó revolviendo la olla de arroz que se encontraba en el fuego— ¿me puede alcanzar el orégano por favor? —solicitó.

—Ágata stop, no quiero hablar más de ese imbécil, ¿Puedes creer lo que hizo?, me beso de la nada y después corrió como un cobarde— pasó el órgano a Ágata.

—Yo creo que fue tierno— defendió.

—Ágata una palabra más sobre el tema y también echaré cianuro a tu comida—amenazó en broma.

—Creo tambien— habló haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza de Sakura— Que esto podría ser bueno para limar asperezas, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, a lo mejor las heridas ya sanaron.

—Ágata, las heridas de esta relación son tan profundas que necesitarían toda una vida para sanar. Créeme en algún momento no me hubiera importado dar mi vida por ello, pero ahora no, supongo que aprendí a elegir mis batallas, y sé que esta no es una que yo sea capaz de ganar—comentó con una sonrisa de resignación— Tendríamos que nacer de nuevo y ser otras personas para que esto funcionara.

—Ya veo— fue la respuesta de Ágata.

Siguieron cocinando en silencio hasta que el sonido de un celular interrumpió.

—Diga— contestó Sakura sin prestar atención de quien se trataba.

—Cariño— respondió la otra línea.

—¿Shaoran? — preguntó curiosa.

—Así es amor. Te llamo para invitarte a almorzar—su voz sonaba forzada y nerviosa.

—¿Estas con alguien ahí? ¿Secuestrado o algo por el estilo? — bromeó, tal vez aquella era la oportunidad para vengarse por lo sucedido esta mañana.

—Algo así. ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina? — preguntó.

—Claro, pero te saldrá caro—contestó.

—¿No me sale eso siempre? —atacó.

—Si vas a ofenderme me quedaré en casa— amenazó.

—En realidad tengo una sorpresa para ti— reveló— Auch— se quejó.

—¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Qué sorpresa es? —interrogó.

—Tu sorpresa me mordió. Ven, te espero en mi oficina— ordenó.

—Ok. Llego en veinte— cortó la llamada.

—¿Sucedió algo señora? —preguntó Ágata preocupada.

—Sucede que nuestro querido señor Li parece tener la mierda hasta el cuello— sonrió con malicia, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba a Shaoran, pero sea lo que sea no sería nada bueno para él—No podré almorzar contigo hoy, lo siento— se disculpó.

—No hay problema señora, haga lo que tenga que hacer—sonrió. Sakura tomo su bolso y sus llaves y se dispuso a salir.

Llegó al imponente edificio de Li industries, estacionó cerca de la puerta y bajo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había entrado a aquel edificio sola, normalmente solo iba cuando asistía ahí por un evento o similar. Todo había cambiado según ella recordaba, la tecnología abundaba y la gente no era a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Señorita dónde va? — preguntó uno de los guardias cuando llego al elevador.

—Piso 35—informó.

—Ese piso está prohibido para los visitantes, si tiene alguna cita con alguien de ese piso— el guardia la examino de arriba a abajo, Sakura se sintió incomoda ya que solo vestía Jeans y zapatillas en lugar de trajes de dos piezas que vestían las mujeres del lugar— Debe registrarse en la recepción.

—Soy un caso especial—sonrió, el guardia la miró con una ceja levantada. Sakura sabía que registrarse en la recepción era parte del protocolo, pero también sabía que registrarse le pondría un cartel en la espalda.

—No hay casos especiales señorita, si insiste en subir tendré que sacarla por la fuerza— el guardia le tomó el brazo de manera poco delicada.

—Hey ¿qué te pasa?, suéltame— quería gritar, pero sabía que no podía hacer ese tipo de escena en el hall de la empresa. Jamás le había gustado usar el apellido Li, ni para cosas gratis, ni entradas a fiesta, pero en esa situación lo más factible era mostrar su carné de conducir— Soy Sakura Li, esposa de Shaoran Li— dijo.

—Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra— Ese hombre no le había creído— He visto a Sakura Li en televisión y tú no eres ella— El tipo tenía razón, la imagen que la gente tenía de "Sakura Li" era glamurosa, bella y perfecta, no una chica de veinte y tantos que vistió lo primero que agarró de su armario— De seguro eres una acosadora o periodista— el apretón se volvió más duro, lastimando a Sakura. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, mucha gente bajo y la observó, era obvio que creían que aquella era algún tipo de delincuente. Todos la miraban con desprecio salvo uno, unos ojos azules que pasaron del asombro a preocupación en una milésima de segundo.

—¿Qué hace hombre? Suéltela de inmediato—ordenó. El guardia al escuchar la petición soltó de inmediato a la joven— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó preocupado viendo la marca rojiza que quedo en el brazo de la muchacha.

—Estoy bien Eriol. ¿Cómo lo haces para llegar siempre en el momento correcto? —preguntó con una sonrisa Sakura ante la mirada atenta del guardia.

—Es la magia de ser un caballero inglés—contestó con una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato—¿Podría explicarme que fue la escena que acabo de presenciar? — fijó su mirada en el guardia.

—Bueno, yo, la verdad… creí—balbuceó.

—Fue mi culpa— confesó la castaña— No me presente en la recepción y cuando dije que iba al piso 35 supongo que active una alarma.

—Nadie sube al piso 35— informó— Solo la gente de confianza—explicó—Aun así, no hay ninguna razón para tratar a una dama así— reprendió al guardia quien solo miraba el piso con claro arrepentimiento, se había excedido y lo sabía— Creo que tendré que despedirlo. No podemos permitirnos tener gente violenta— comentó severo, Sakura, jamás lo habia visto en esa faceta.

—Señor Hiiragizawa lo siento de verdad—suplicó el guardia, la castaña pudo leer claramente la desesperación en su voz. Le partió el corazón.

—No van a despedir a nadie— aseguró Sakura.

—Sakura… Shaoran tiene que enterarse de lo ocurrido, no es posible que te restrinjan el paso y tampoco es posible que se actué de aquella forma frente una mujer— su postura seguía siendo inamovible.

—Shaoran lo sabrá, yo le diré, te lo prometo. Usted— se refirió al guardia— Vaya a seguir trabajando, le aseguro que no será despedido, al menos no hoy.

—¿Estas seguras de esto? — dijo mirando la marca en el brazo de la castaña.

—Así es. Ahora te dejo que hay una sorpresa esperándome arriba— comentó fingiendo muy mal alegría.

—Entonces no te entretengo más— Eriol miro la hora en su reloj— Serán las tres, debo irme o llegaré tarde. Adiós Sakura— sonrió y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Adiós Eriol. Dales mis saludos a Tomoyo—gritó antes de que se alejara lo suficiente como para dejar de oírla, el inglés levanto su pulgar en señal de aceptación.

Volvió a solicitar el ascensor ante la atenta mirada la gente que estaba alrededor, suspiro, la idea de pasar inadvertida fracaso. El ascensor llego y lo abordo.

Salió y se acercó a la recepcionista del piso. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

—Hola— habló a la chica que se encontraba leyendo una revista. La muchacha se veía realmente joven, cabello rubio, piel tersa y blanca. _"¿Qué había pasado con las abuelitas simpáticas y tiernas que trabajaban aquí"_

—¿Te perdiste? —enmarcó una ceja la recepcionista.

—¿Disculpa? — preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

—Este piso está prohibido a los visitantes, te recomiendo que vayas al piso que te corresponde. Shaoran se encuentra ocupado— _"Shaoran"_ pensó la castaña.

—Shaoran— dijo con el mismo tono de voz meloso que había usado la rubia— Me está esperando.

—No lo creó, él dio órdenes estrictas que nadie lo molestara. Asique toma tus cosas y márchate o llamaré a seguridad— era el colmo, primero era tratada como delincuente por un guardia, y luego, era ninguneada por la recepcionista. Sakura respiro y contó hasta diez para no abalanzarse sobre la recepcionista.

—Escucha niñata oxigenada. Agarra ese bonito culo tuyo y muévelo hasta la oficina de Shaoran, dile que su esposa está aquí— dijo sonriendo, la muchacha sonrió.

—Estas loca si piensas que creeré que tú eres la esposa de Shaoran— de nuevo lo estaba tuteando— Sabes, llamaré a seguridad. La muchacha tomó el teléfono y se apresuró en marcar.

— A la mierda— odiaba tener que pedirle ayuda, odiaba tener que utilizar su apellido, pero odiaría más ser sacada por la fuerza. Marco rápidamente el número de Shaoran, el cual contesto de inmediato.

—¿Dónde estás cariño?— preguntó.

—En la recepción del piso corazón— disimulo el veneno de sus palabras— Estoy teniendo una pequeña diferencia opinión con tu recepcionista— miró con odió a la rubia— ¿Puedes venir por mí? — jamás en la vida se había sentido tan humillada. Se suponía que iría ahí a vengarse no a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Shaoran soltó una carcajada que se escuchó hasta la recepción.

—Voy en camino— en menos de dos minutos Shaoran ya estaba en la recepción, al igual que los guardias que había llamado su recepcionista.

—Señor Li. Esta mujer está aquí diciendo que es su esposa— Shaoran miro a la castaña que se encontraba rodeada por guardias. Shaoran rio.

—Escuchen todos—hablo serio— La mujer que está ahí sentada, es Sakura Li, mi esposa y por consiguiente ella tiene todo el derecho de hacer y deshacer lo que se le plazca en esta empresa—finalizó ante la atenta mirada de la Sakura— Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos una cita— caminó hacia Sakura y le ofreció el brazo, la castaña se levantó y sonrió, regalándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a la recepcionista.

—¿Qué tan cierto es eso de tener poder absoluto? —preguntó cuando ya se encontraban lejos de la muchedumbre.

—Medianamente cierto, en teoría eres dueña del dos por ciento de la empresa—sonrió— así que peleaste con mi recepcionista— comentó claramente divertido por la situación.

—Siempre creí que aquel papel era meramente simbólico— ignoró por completo la provocación en cambio arqueó las cejas al recordar un papel bastante roñoso que la declaraba dueña del dos por ciento de la compañía. Había sido su regalo al cumplir un año como novios.

—Lo era, hasta que convencí a mi madre— respondió.

—Jamás me dijiste eso— se detuvo pensando en lo que él acababa de decirle.

—Jamás pensé que dudarías de la autenticidad de mi regalo— dijo algo ofendido por lo que ella estaba insinuando.

—Repito, creí que fue simbólico, como poner el candado en _passerelle des Arts_ —Explicó— No creí que le regalaras acciones de una multinacional a una adolescente de dieciséis años.

—Te amaba— fue su respuesta, Sakura se quedó sin aire.

—Yo tambien lo hacía— fue lo único que pudo responder.

—¿Seguimos con la marcha? Aún tengo una sorpresa para ti, aunque pelees con mi recepcionista— sugirió, Sakura solo pudo asentir.

Caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo, ya no iban tomados del brazo.

—Señor Li—saludó la secretaria de Eriol.

—Azumi— respondió el saludo. Sakura presto atención en la chica, castaña, en sus veinte quizás, anteojos que le daban cierto toque de intelectual.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la oficina de Shaoran, otra jovencita estaba sentada tras un escritorio.

—Ann, ella es Sakura, mi esposa—presentó, la secretaria miró no sutilmente a Sakura de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

—Mucho gusto señora— enfatizo la última palabra— Soy Ann Lee. Si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo—sonrió con suficiencia.

—Necesito un frappuccino java chip Venti, ¿Crees que me lo puedas conseguir? Hay un Starbucks aquí a la vuelta, no te demoraras ni diez minutos— sonrió dulcemente y saco unos billetes de su bolso, los dejo sobre el escritorio. La joven no respondió— Gracias linda— Ann la miró consternada— Rápido niña. No tengo todo el día— sonrió, Ann tomo los billetes y se marchó.

—¿Qué fue esa actitud? — tomó un billete que había olvidado la chica.

—Desde que estoy aquí que sido tratada como una delincuente, humillada y ninguneada por chicas sacadas de alguna preparatoria. Discúlpame si no estoy de humor para seguir siendo ofendida— respondió ofuscada, había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

—Esa marca, en tu brazo, ¿Te la hicieron aquí? — preguntó recargando su peso sobre el escritorio.

—No es nada— restó importancia, ya ni le dolía.

—¿Quién fue?, ¿los guardias de hace un rato? — interrogó serio.

—No me registre en la recepción y el guardia me pillo— explicó.

—Dime quien es. Lo despediré – ordenó con la misma voz que había usado Eriol hace un rato.

—No despedirás a nadie— se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Te hizo daño, tiene que pagar por eso— Sakura soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Cariño, si hablamos de hacerme daño, tu eres el ser que más daño me ha hecho y aquí estamos— dijo en un susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Shaoran se quedo en silenció, Sakura había dicho lo mismo que Eriol hace un rato.

—Oigan tortolitos, ¿Hasta qué hora los espero? — Preguntó molesta una voz desde la puerta, Sakura centró su atención en la dueña de la voz. Ahogo un grito.

— Meilin— Sakura se separó de Shaoran y se lanzó a los brazos de una pelinegra— Te echado tanto de menos. ¿Esta es mi sorpresa? — se giró y miro a Shaoran con una sonrisa que revelaba la felicidad que le producía ver a Meilin.

—En realidad tu sorpresa es que saldremos el viernes a bailar—avisó Meilin quien sonreía igual que Sakura.

Shaoran miró a Sakura, era impresionante como esa chica podía cambiar su semblante tan rápido, hace menos de un minuto tenía unos ojos tan tristes que le acongojaron el corazón, pero ahora, brillaban con la intensidad de mil soles al igual que su sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Nuevo capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que en el próximo capitulo se revelará un poco más sobre porque se separaron Shaoran y Sakura. Esten atentas._

 _ **Sakurita136**_ _: me alegra que te guste la historia y pronto se revelaran los misterios ocultos._

 _ **amatista1986**_ _: quizás no haya fingido…_

 _ **Nozomi**_ _: Ya se revelará el por qué del quiebre y gracias por tu buena suerte, me fue horrible en el examen pero ya no importa._

 _ **Yektenya**_ _: me gustaría saber que ideas pasan por tu cabeza, a lo mejor estas en lo cierto, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _ **Gabyta**_ _ **Li**_ _: comieron algo ligero el domingo y eso, no ahonde mucho en lo que pasó el domingo porque sería mucho relleno y yo sé que ustedes esperan ver acción._

 _XOXO para todas/os 3_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Not Goodbye**_

La semana transcurrió rápidamente con la llegada de Meiling a la vida de Sakura, gracias a la compañía de la joven china pudo descansar un poco de la actitud pasivo-agresiva que adoptaba cada vez que Shaoran se encontraba en casa. Habían salido de compras, al cine e incluso habían hecho yoga con Tomoyo, al parecer la vida por fin le devolvía un poco la tranquilidad. Casi no había visto al castaño ya que este se encontraba en negociaciones y reuniones que demandaban que se marchara muy temprano y llegara bastante tarde, volviendo su convivencia casi inexistente.

—Sakura debes ponerte este vestido para salir a bailar— demandaba Meiling meciendo un vestido sin tirantes y bastante corto. Era viernes por la noche, y tal y como le había dicho el lunes, sería un viernes de chicas.

—Mei es demasiado corto, soy una mujer casada. No quiero dar una idea equivocada— debatió la castaña, vestido era hermoso, eso no podía negarlo, de un color negro con detalles plateados en la cintura, una obra de arte.

—Usa tu argolla y listo, todos sabrán que estas casada. Me iré a servir un jugo, termina de arreglarte— ordenó antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a Sakura en toalla suspirando resignada.

Meiling se dirigió a la cocina para poder servirse algo para beber, había estado la última media hora arreglándose el cabello y maquillaje por lo que estaba exhausta.

—Mei— habló una voz grave tras la morena.

—Shao, ¿sueles asustar a todas tus visitas de ese modo?, por poco me causas un infarto— se quejó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Mei?— interrogó serio tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

—Iré a bailar con Tomoyo y Sakura, pensé que había quedado claro el lunes— evadió.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, me refiero por qué esta aquí, en Tokio— la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar que ocultaban aquellos orbes rubíes.

—Me dieron ganas de venir, ¿acaso no puedo?— respondió a la defensiva.

—En tu ultimo correo dejaste en claro que no pensabas volver por al menos 6 meses— eran raras las ocasiones que Shaoran se portaba así con ella, siempre le seguía el juego o ignoraba sus provocaciones, pocas veces la regañaba o encaraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora— Mi madre te pidió que vinieras ¿no es así?— era una confirmación, no una pregunta.

—Si, ella me pidió venir— suspiró derrotada— Pero le dije que no sería su espía, si quería confirmar o desmentir los rumores tenía que venir ella— confesó.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?— volvió a preguntar un poco más calmado al saber que Mei no era otra de las marionetas de su madre.

—Me preocupas tú, me preocupa Sakura, no quiero que salga herida. Vine porque de ser verdad lo que se dice Sakura necesitaría un hombro en el que llorar y yo estoy dispuesta a ofrecerle los dos que tengo— respondió bebiendo el jugo que recién se había servido. Ella estaba ahí para proteger a Sakura y lo haría, incluso si tenía que protegerla de su primo.

—¿Está todo bien chicos? El ambiente está algo tenso— preguntó una voz atrayendo la atención de los Li a la recién llegada.

—¡Te ves espectacular!— gritó Meiling. El vestido le calzaba como un guante, ajustado en las zonas precisas, había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta y se había maquillado sutilmente.

—Insisto, es demasiado corto— volvió a quejarse, pero Meiling la hizo callar con un ademan.

—Te ves genial. Tienes unas piernas de infarto, lúcelas. ¿No es así Shaoran?— Pregunto atrayendo la atención del joven el cual se encontraba perdido en las kilométricas piernas de Sakura. Ese vestido negro le quedaba como anillo al dedo, acompañado de unos tacones que la dejaban casi a su altura. Le sería imposible a cualquier hombre no perderse en esas piernas color nívea.

—Preferiría que usaras un hábito— respondió.

—Justo la respuesta que esperaba— sonrió Meiling— Nos iremos antes que Shaoran decida encerrarte— susurró a Sakura— Tomoyo nos está esperando.

—Deberías ponerte algo más abrigador, te dará frío— opinó Shaoran mientras veía a su prima arreglar los últimos detalles.

—No seas aguafiestas Shaoran, iremos a bailar, no tendrá frio— la morena tomó a Sakura del brazo y la sacó de la casa ante la atenta mirada de Shaoran— Te llamaremos para que nos vayas a buscar— y sin nada más que agregar lo dejaron solo.

::::

La encontró junto donde Meiling le dijo, en el reservado vip de aquella discoteca. La miró desde la distancia, se vía espectacular, estaba bailando junto a las demás chicas, moviendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por aquella melodía entre pop y electrónica. Alguien se había acercado a ella, al parecer con la intención de invitarla a bailar, pero lo rechazó con una sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo, nuevamente el sujeto se acercó a molestarla, esta vez, Shaoran no pensó ni un segundo en cruzar la distancia que existía entre la entrada y el reservado.

—A ella no le interesa bailar contigo. Aléjate— informó amenazante atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas presentes.

—Shaoran. Qué bueno que llegaste—saludó Meiling— Justo le decía a este amable joven que nos dejara de molestar—

Shaoran caminó hasta llegar al lado de la castaña donde la abrazó por la cintura marcando cierta "propiedad". El sujeto, quien había observado todo en silencio, entendió que su presencia no era agradable y optó por marcharse antes de iniciar algún tipo de pleito.

—¡Shaoran! ¿Bailas conmigo?— preguntó Sakura de manera efusiva.

—¿Esta ebria?—preguntó dirigiéndose a su prima, ignorando por completo la petición de la castaña.

—Por eso te llame, creo que exageramos con los margaritas— informó Meiling arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—Estoy seguro de que bebieron más que margaritas— echó un vistazo a las dos chicas frente a él, tanto Tomoyo como Meiling se afirmaban mutuamente para poder mantener el equilibrio— Las llevaré a casa— ofreció.

—No es necesario—habló la amatista, que parecía ser la más sobria de las tres— Eriol viene en camino y pasaremos a dejar a Meiling al hotel— dictaminó.

—Shaoran no me quiero ir, quiero bailar— Sakura se giró quedando frente a él y con un tierno puchero suplicó— Por favor—

—Solo un baile y luego a casa—cedió con una sonrisa, no podía negarse a ese puchero— ¿Estarán bien si se quedan solas una canción?— preguntó a las muchachas que sonreían ante la ternura de la castaña.

—Nos quedaremos en el VIP bebiendo gaseosas para poder recuperarnos un poco. Estaremos bien, ve y baila con tu esposa— contestó la chica de ojos color rubís.

La muchacha lo arrastro a través del mar de gente para poder llegar a la pista de baile.

—Hace mucho que no bailo— confesó la castaña al momento que empezó a sonar la música—¡Amo esta canción!— Sakura cerró sus ojos y empezó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de One Kiss.

Shaoran la contempló por unos segundos, se veía hermosa, su coleta se mecía con cada movimiento de cabeza, su cadera se movía lentamente de una forma hipnotizante, la atrajo hacia él, quizás por instinto al ver como los hombres alrededor de la pista la devoraban con la mirada.

—Estas ebria , ¿Cuánto bebiste?— le susurró al oído, ella rio antes de contestar.

—Una cantidad que mi hígado no es capaz de depurar— contestó por sobre la música.

—¿Sabes que Meiling hizo todo esto para saber la verdad?— preguntó, la verdad solo quería seguir susurrándole en el oído y sintiendo su cuerpo moverse al compas de la canción.

—Lo descubrí después que insistió en que bebiera mi séptimo Cosmopolitan y empezara a preguntarme sobre ti, pero descuida no le dije nada— contestó aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados— Un beso es todo lo que hace falta para enamorarte de mí— susurró.

—¿Con solo un beso enamoras?— preguntó divertido.

—Es lo que dice la canción— respondió sin dejar de bailar. Se mantuvieron bailando en silencio hasta que la canción terminó.

—Ya es hora de ir a casa— invitó.

—Está bien— Shaoran la abrazó por la cintura y la guio hasta llegar al VIP donde se encontraban las muchachas acompañadas de un elegante hombre inglés.

—¿Tambien eres Uber Shaoran?— preguntó divertido.

—Ninguna de ellas está en condiciones de conducir mi querido amigo—

—Sabia decisión que dejaran las llaves en casa— opinó el ingles.

—Y sabia decisión que eligieran llamar antes que tomar un taxi— concordó el castaño.

—Sería peligroso que tomaran un taxi a esta hora, vale la pena sacrificar nuestras horas de sueño por ser transporte de tan bellas damas— dijo con una sonrisa generando que Tomoyo rodara los ojos.

—Bueno, creo que es la hora de decir adiós— se despidió Shaoran en medio de un bostezo— Mei ¿vienes con nosotros?— preguntó a la morena.

—Tomoyo y Eriol me llevarán, el hotel les queda de paso— respondió bostezando tambien— me has pegado el bostezo— se quejó.

—¿No estas demasiado cansado como para conducir?— susurró Sakura de manera que fuera solo audible para él.

—No, estoy bien— sonrió— Adiós— se despidió de todos con un movimiento de mano y guío a Sakura hacia la salida.

Un aire frío logro despertarlo por completo, eran cerca de las 5 am y las calles estaban casi desiertas, se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

—Hace frío, ponte mi chaqueta—

—Pero te dará frío a ti— a pesar de eso acurrucó su cuerpo contra la chaqueta de Shaoran.

—Da igual, lo importante es que tu no tengas frío— le sonrió de manera dulce.

—No hagas eso— pidió en susurró.

—¿eso qué?, ¿Prestarte mi chaqueta?— la condujo hasta el auto.

—No, eso no— respondió dejando a Shaoran un tanto confundido— Me refiero a ser tierno y atento conmigo, no lo hagas por favor— respondió mirándolo a los ojos antes de alejarse y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Por qué no quieres que sea atento contigo?— preguntó al subir al auto.

—Porque no—

— Porque no, no es una respuesta— contrataco.

—Para mi lo es— respondió dando por cerrada la conversación. Shaoran condujo en silencio mientras Sakura se perdía viendo a través de la ventana.

—Shaoran— llamó sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

—¿Sí?— respondió sin mirarla.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— consultó tratando de reunir todo el valor que el alcohol le podía proporcionar.

—Las que quieras—seguía mirando el camino.

—¿por qué te fuiste hace tres años?, ¿Qué hizo que te alejaras de mí?— Shaoran detuvo el auto de pronto -afortunadamente no venía ningún vehículo detrás- y la miró, ella estaba perdida viendo la absoluta oscuridad a través del cristal con las manos empuñadas sobre su regazo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?— fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de su boca.

—He querido preguntártelo por tres años, pero ahora estoy lo suficientemente ebria para hacerlo— reveló.

—¿Quieres tener esta conversación aquí y ahora?— preguntó buscando su mirada.

—Es probable que no recuerde nada por la mañana, sea cual sea tu respuesta solo dolerá por esta noche— aquella confesión le acongojo el corazón, aquellos ojos verdes se veían tan trasparentes, tan honestos y dolidos que le oprimían el pecho.

—No creo que sea muy sensato tener esta conversación aquí— él no quería tener esa conversación, sabía que se la debía, sin embargo, no se encontraba preparado para enfrentar sus fantasmas.

—¿Dejaste de amarme?— Pregunto Sakura mirándolo directamente.

—Sabes que no fue eso— contestó sin desviar la mirada

—¿Entonces?, ¿me culpas por lo que pasó?— dijo en un susurro casi inaudible la castaña.

—¡No, claro que no!— no la culpaba nunca podría hacerlo—Jamás podría culparte por ello. Yo…

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste?— insistió la muchacha.

—Creí que era lo mejor— era una respuesta pobre y Shaoran lo sabía, pero era lo mejor que podría darle.

—¿Lo mejor para quién?— interrogó con la mirada desafiante.

—Para ti, para mí, para ambos. No sabía cómo lidiar con todo eso— cada vez que se explicaba el porqué se fue sonaba igual o más estúpido.

—¿Y creías que yo si sabía cómo lidiar con todo?— bufó la castaña.

—No podía pensar con claridad en ese momento. Mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño

— ¿y que esperabas?, ¿Qué estuviera bien sin ti, que sobrellevara un aborto yo sola?— Su sangre ahora se estaba acumulando en sus mejillas, quizás por el alcohol o quizás por lo ofendida que se sentía al recibir semejante respuesta _"mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño_ " El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones.

—No fue mi decisión más acertada, pero creí que era lo correcto para ti—

—¿Cómo sería lo correcto para mí?— Pregunto con sarcasmo— Como sería lo correcto para alguien sumergirse en la absoluta miseria sin saber si algún día podría salir de ahí— se detuvo por un momento y su semblante cambio de colérico a dolido— Tomoyo me decía que viviera un día a la vez y que poco a poco el dolor se iría apaciguando, pero no era así Shaoran, cada maldito día dolía más respirar, cada puto día me preguntaba si valía la pena levantarme y sentarme en el sillón a esperarte, aun sabiendo que no volverías te esperaba, porque era lo único que podía hacer, esperarte. ¿Cómo podría ser lo correcto vivir con esa angustia, con esa ansiedad que te carcome el alma y te pudre el cuerpo?— era una pregunta retórica, Shaoran lo tenía claro, pero, aunque no lo fuera no tendría respuesta para aquella interrogante.

—Me sentía culpable por lo que pasó, si yo no hubiera insistido en tener un bebe nada de lo que pasó— confesó

—Yo tambien quería al bebe, tambien me sentí culpable pero no por eso te hubiera dejado— respondió con un hilo de voz.

—¡Casi mueres!— Explotó— Y fue por mi culpa, no podía soportar ser el causante de tu dolor—

—Lástima que no pensarás en el dolor que me causarías al no quedarte conmigo— soltó irónica.

—Fui a casa, muchas noches, pero no tuve el valor de tocar la puerta— confesó desviando la mirada.

—Once— susurró

—¿Once?— preguntó el castaño sin entender

—Once fueron las veces que te vi en el jardín, pero cuando te salía a buscar ya no estabas. Era como estar en una pesadilla, pero despierta, corría hacia ti, y cuando salía ya no había nadie. Era como si me dejaras cada día, sentía cada vez el mismo vacío — respondió suspirando y volviendo a fijar su mirada en la nada mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro.

—No fue mi acto más inteligente— se sentía horrible, pero sabía que se merecía eso y más.

—No tuviste muchos actos inteligentes en ese tiempo. Estaba destruida Shaoran, no sabía qué hacer. Pensé que me odiarías, era tu sueño y yo te lo arrebaté. Me mirabas, pero no me veías, evitabas verme porque me odiabas y luego te fuiste sin decir adiós, sin avisar. Me quería morir— confesó con lágrimas rodándoles por los ojos de manera descontrolada. Shaoran desató su cinturón para abrazarla.

—Ese es el problema, era mi deseo, yo te llevé a eso, yo insistí en tener un bebe si yo… si no me hubiera empeñado nada de esto hubiera pasado, casi te pierdo Sakura, casi mueres y fue por mi culpa, creí que alejándome de ti te haría un favor, pero me equivoque y me arrepiento demasiado de mis decisiones—le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla.

—Es el alcohol, me pone sensible— sollozó la castaña sobre su pecho.

—No importa, estoy aquí para ti— trató de calmarla.

—Si, por tres meses. Como la versión de prueba del antivirus— contestó un poco más calmada.

—Vamos a casa— se separó de Sakura y le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares— ¿De acuerdo?— ella asintió. Shaoran volvió a su posición y condujo en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

Al llegar la ayudo a bajar del auto y abrazándola por la cintura la llevo hasta la casa.

—Gracias por irme a buscar— susurró una vez que llego a su cuarto.

—Para eso estamos. Iré por un vaso de agua para ti, te aliviará un poco la resaca de mañana— la dejó sola por unos segundos para ir por el agua— Aquí tienes— avisó dejando el vaso sobre su mesita de noche.

—Shaoran— llamó Sakura antes que él abandonara la habitación— Ven— Shaoran obedientemente se acercó y sin esperarlo la castaña lo besó.

Shaoran solo supo responder el beso, había pensado muchas veces que sería volver a probar esos labios, preguntándose si seguirían sabiendo a frambuesa.

—Solo por esta noche finjamos que todo está bien— susurró al separarse.

—Tienes un problema con Dua Lipa— contestó antes de volver a besarla. Esta vez no era un beso dulce y tierno, era un beso demandante, necesitado, era un beso de esos que te roba el aire a tal punto que no te deja pensar con claridad.

Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue en aumento, manos ansiosas recorrían cuerpos aun cubiertos por tela. La ropa empezaba a sobrar la chaqueta de Shaoran terminó en el suelo, mientras Sakura luchaba por quitarle su camisa. Shaoran abandonó los labios de la castaña para dirigirse a su cuello, generando suspiros en la muchacha, con agilidad bajó la cremallera del vestido haciendo que este cayera inmediatamente. Se separó unos segundos para verla, sin lugar a duda era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.

—Eres le mujer más hermosa que conozco— susurró en su oído haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera.

Con delicadeza la acostó sobre el colchón, luego se liberó de la camisa que Sakura había desabotonado. Nuevamente la miro, era una imagen etérea, verla semidesnuda sobre la cama, iluminada sutilmente por la luz de la luna, con su cabello regado sobre la almohada y la mirada encendida era una visión simplemente divina. Volvió a adueñarse de sus labios, reclamándola, añorándola, deseándola como lo había hecho años atrás.

—Shaoran— suspiró la castaña cuando el joven ambarino volvió apropiarse de su cuello. Shaoran lentamente empezó a bajar sus atenciones más hacia el sur, sin embargo, un pequeño destello de razón lo hizo detenerse – Shaoran, ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Sakura al notar que Shaoran se alejaba de ella.

—Estas ebria— suspiró— Me odiaras si seguimos con esto— se sentó sobre la cama y la miró, ella lucia confundida y algo ofendida por el desaire del castaño.

—¿Desde cuándo tan caballero?— preguntó Sakura en un mohín.

—Desde siempre querida, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a darme una ducha con agua fría— dijo con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al baño.

—Shaoran— llamó antes de que él entrara al baño. Shaoran se detuvo en la puerta, manteniendo su distancia, sería peligroso volver a acercarse a ella— Te quiero— dijo antes de cobijarse con las sabanas de la cama.

—Yo tambien te quiero, Sakura— respondió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _N/A Okay, he estado trabajando dos días en este capítulo y por fin lo he terminado. Ya se sabe un poquito más sobre lo que sucedió entre Shaoran y Sakura. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero este cap tiene como 2 tramas, la primera es la conversación y la segunda lo del cuarto y bueno, quería dejarle dos canciones que según yo quedan perfectas, la primera es Ven de Camila Gallardo, que a mi parecer concuerda demasiado con Sakura y la segunda es Not Goodbye de Dua Lipa que según yo calza mucho con el tipo de relación que tienen Sakura y Shaoran._

 _Quiero agradecer sus Reviews, me alegra el día leerlos_

 _amatista1986: Mei llegó a revolverlo todo, eso te lo aseguró.  
Lizy-Michaellis: creo que ambos tratan de ser maduros hasta el punto que su corazón se los permite, y bueno, aún hay muchas cosas escondidas, en eso tienes razón.  
_ _Sakurita136_ _: espero que el cap haya cumplido con tus expectativas  
_ _Jenny: oficialmente este es un capítulo nuevo desde aquí son todos los cap originales e inéditos por lo que ya no se sabe que pasara.  
_ _Gabyta Li: la caja se revelará a su debido tiempo puesto que aun hay muchos enredos entre los dos.  
_ _Tanya: se supone que desde ahora el ritmo ira un poco más rápido, trataré de saltarme cosas que podrían ser consideradas como relleno y colocar solo lo importante._

 _Bueno, eso es todo, espero que escuchen las canciones y las amen tal como lo hago yo_

 _XOXO._


End file.
